


Teach me

by Minairin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, High School, Mimo, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minairin/pseuds/Minairin
Summary: G!P Momo knows nothing about make out and sex. Mina is just rigth there to teach her.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn't mine, it's an adaption of another fanfic, a glee fanfic. Here you have the original.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7496112/1/Teach-Me
> 
> I did it because I thought it would fit for Mimo, so here you go.
> 
> WARNING!!!  
> This story has a G!P so if you don't like it, please don't read it.

"A guy asked me out today. He's on the football team and he's super cute." Momo explained casually to her best friend whilst idly reading a gossip magazine, mostly to just avoid eye contact with Mina who was sitting at her desk finishing homework quietly.

"So, I guess you said yes?" Mina replied, finishing off her sentence before looking up at her friend's form, laying down with her long, strong legs stretched out on her bed.

She noticed that Momo wasn't looking up at her, which to Mina was painfully obvious that this conversation was leading somewhere uncomfortable for the dark-haired. She sat forward, directing her attention fully to her nervous friend.

"Well, I said I'd think about it. I mean, it's not about... you know. It's just that I've never kissed a boy before and I don't want to look stupid." Momo said with a light blush in her pale cheeks.

Mina smiled warmly in understanding and stood up to sit at the end of her bed with her legs crossed. Momo finally looked up, feeling slightly calmer when seeing Mina looking at her with such sensitivity. She was really the only person Momo knew she could talk to about these problems.

"You won’t look like an idiot, Momoring. Plus, if he doesn't like you because you're inexperienced then he's an asshole anyway." Mina shrugged, trying to be as helpful as possible.

Momo thought on it for a moment. She knew Mina was right, and that everyone has their first time. But she couldn't wipe away the anxiety she felt when imagining the worst possible outcome. Like, what if she just froze, and didn't know what to do? She wasn't even sure how to kiss properly.

"You've kissed guys before though. You’ve made out with Bang Chan sometimes." Momo said, placing her magazine down to the side and resting her arms on her stomach.

"Yeah..." Mina began with a curious look at her friend. "I can tell you how to make out if you want." She proposed.

Momo smiled faintly and nodded in approval. Mina grinned and sat forward, placing her hands on her knees.

"So, like, start off slow, right? No tongue straight away, that's gross." Mina said with a serious look. Momo nodded, listening for more intently. "And then you can start touching a bit more and things will heat up, then you can use some tongue. Don't go crazy though, no washing machine, that's such a turn off."

Momo was trying to remember each tip, but found herself getting lost and confused in all of this new information. Mina noticed her confused stare and stopped, sighing deeply before running a hand through her hair.

"Sorry. I'm listening, I just don't really get it, what if I forget what to do and I put him off?" Momo suggested, starting to panic a bit before Mina hushed her.

"Chill out, Mo. It's not that hard. You just gotta feel it in the moment, I guess." Mina said, making Momo frown at the realization that for once Mina couldn't help her out. Then a light switched on in her head and her head snapped up, a sly grin curving her thin lips.

"Minari, what if you taught me? We should totally kiss! It's perfect, you know how to kiss and you can teach me." She exclaimed bolting up into a sitting position as if it were the most brilliant plan ever.

Mina eyed her apprehensively. She couldn't tell whether Momo even knew the implications of kissing your best friend. That it wasn't exactly normal to make out. Then again, Mina reminded herself that this was just 'practice' and nothing else. Why would it be anything else? They're best friends. She was just being silly.

"Oh, ok then. So, you just want me to kiss you?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Momo's smile grew wider and she nodded excitedly, smoothing her hair back in anticipation. Mina couldn't help but admire her innocent enthusiasm. She simply rolled her eyes and shuffled forward so that they sat knee to knee.

"Well?" Momo prodded, clearly becoming impatient. Mina suppressed a laugh, Momo looked like she was about to burst.

"Ok, ok. Jeez, calm down. I can't kiss you if you're gonna get all crazy on me." Mina chided.

Momo instantly calmed herself, putting on her serious face, which somehow seemed even more comical than her previous attitude. Mina ignored the part of her screaming that this was certainly going to be a disaster. She just had to remember that it was Momo's first time and to be patient.

"Sorry." Momo corrected quickly, sitting up straighter.

Mina could never be mad at that bright, bubbly face. It was just too adorable the way Momo could charm her into anything, even kissing her. Hell, if Momo pouted just once she'd probably be willing to do anything.

"Well this is getting awkward, so I'm going to kiss you now. Just do what I do and follow my lead. If you feel weird or anything just tell me and we'll stop, okay?"

"Kay." Momo whispered, eyes firmly planted on a pair of perfectly defined lips with the two characteristic moles. She couldn't wait to feel them.

Then, even though she was expecting it, the feeling of them coming into the lightest contact with her own made her tummy flutter. She breathed sharply through her nose and softly leant forward, urging more pressure into the kiss. Mina instinctively reacted to this movement, sensing that Momo was ready for more and carefully parted her mouth, tilting her head to the side for more depth.

Momo felt her body light on fire, the feeling of their lips now moving together sent tingles into every nerve ending of her body. It was electric. Sparked by this sudden buzz, Momo ran her tongue along Mina's bottom lip, unable to contain her excitement.

Mina sucked in sharply from her nose and winced due to the pang of arousal that shot between her legs at the gesture. She hadn't expected the other girl to take the lead, especially since she had been so nervous about it at first. Not to mention Mina was supposed to be the one leading her.

Nonetheless, she parted her lips further, accepting the offer. She replied by swiping her own tongue against Momo's lip, daring to graze her teeth before fully entering her warm mouth. Momo whimpered, quickly darting her tongue out to meet Mina's. They simply grazed at first, but quickly began to move with more confidence and excitement the more comfortable they became with each other.

Momo had never felt anything like it in her life, and the second she felt Mina's hands reach out to grip her waist, she moaned into her mouth and bit down on a pouty lip. Mina smirked into the kiss, realizing the effect she was having on the black-haired and loving every second of it. Momo soon followed, allowing her own, thin fingers to explore the side of Mina's body, eventually moving down to grasp her hips.

The line between innocent practice and pure lust was broken the minute Momo felt herself harden between her legs. At first, she didn't notice, but the feeling was new and certainly unexpected. Yet, it felt good, like, really good. The animal inside her took over, cupping Mina's ass, roughly pulling her forward.

Mina groaned into the kiss and knelt onto her knees, pushing Momo down by her shoulders so that she was laying down, not breaking the kiss as she straddled her hips and pressed their bodies together.

"Am I doing ok?" Momo asked between quick, impatient kisses, still clutching Mina's ass to bring her even closer yet.

"Uh-huh." Mina answered, grinding her hips forward against Momo's hips, suddenly stopping when she felt something unexpected.

Their kiss broke and Momo frowned, looking up at Mina with a questioning pout.

"Umm, Momoring..." Mina began, raising her eyebrows in shock and interest, sliding back to sit on her legs, starting at the obvious tent now formed beneath her boxers.

Momo's eyes widened at the sight. It frightened her at first, not realizing what was happening to her, before Mina quickly shot in, explaining the whole situation to Momo's utter humiliation.

"Hey, don't worry you're not dying. It's just an erection babe, totally normal. I mean, I am pretty hot, I can't blame you." Mina said with a satisfied shrug.

Momo although still confused, started to become more intrigued by the unusual feeling. She knew what an erection was, Mina had explained it to her a few months ago when a guy got one in class. But Momo never expected it to happen to her, at least not like this.

"It's kinda hot actually." Mina said in a husky tone, sliding her hand up Momo's inner thigh.

Momo's breath caught in her throat at the sensation, for some reason it made her erection twitch. Mina noticed this and licked her lips, staring at the bulge with hungry, dark eyes. Before Momo could protest, she felt a soft hand brush over her rock-hard length, making her gasp out at the burn of arousal that shot through her body at the simple touch.

"What are you doing?" Momo breathed out, cheeks flushed and voice deeper than it was before.

"I just wanna touch it, ok? I won’t hurt you or anything. Will you let me see it?" Mina asked, trying to suppress her eagerness.

Momo bit her lip and after a moment of thinking, slowly nodded her head. Mina, no less than a second later, tugged at the waistband of her boxers and slid them down, as they reached her thighs, a huge, hard cock snapped out and hit Momo's stomach.

Mina's eyes bulged at the sight. It was much bigger than she'd ever imagined. Like, really really big, at least eight inches and thick enough to stretch her mouth.

"Does it hurt?" Mina asked, running her fingers along the length, gawking at the sight of it.

"Not really, kind of I guess." Momo said in a shaky voice. "It feels good when you touch it." She admitted with a blush.

Mina looked up at her, lips curling into a devious smile that made Momo even harder. She closed her eyes when Mina took full hold of the girth in her small hand. Mina felt adrenaline pump through her body, turned on beyond belief as she watched Momo arch into her hand, causing the slightest fiction.

"Does that feel good baby?" Mina asked in a husked voice, confidence surging with each slow stroke.

"Yeah..." Momo whimpered, gripping down on the sheets as the burning arousal grew.

"Faster. Please." She gasped out.

Mina didn't even need to be told. She started to stroke the entire length, watching it grow by the second. She hadn't seen a penis up close like this before, and she was sure it was just about the hottest thing she'd ever laid eyes on. Before she even knew what she was doing, Mina bent down and wrapped her lips around the sensitive head.

Momo moaned loudly, bucking her hips in desperate need. Mina took note of the reaction and slid her mouth down the length until she was half way. It really did stretch her mouth, and she could barely get further than half way without it prodding at the back of her throat.

"Oh my God." Momo moaned, fisting Mina's hair and attempting to push her head down further.

Mina almost choked when she was forced three quarters of the way down, but took as much as she could before sliding back up, sucking in to increase the pressure of her movements.

"Oh, fuck. Mina, that feels so good, don't stop." Momo begged, canting upwards again and again so that she was mindlessly fucking Mina's mouth.

This turned Mina on to the point that her clit was now throbbing between her legs. She took the full length and started bobbing her head in a fast rhythm, noticing that the faster she was, the more vocal and forceful Momo became.

"Keep going. Don't stop, don't fucking stop-" Momo moaned, but was cut off when suddenly she felt a liquid spurt from her cock into Mina's mouth repeatedly, as if it would never stop.

She had no idea what the liquid was, but it sent her body tumbling into violent tremors of pleasure. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she didn't notice her fingernails digging into Mina's scalp. Her words were beyond incoherent, mainly just grunting noises of ecstasy.

When the liquid stopped shooting from Momo's cock, Mina unlatched her mouth and came up for air. Her mouth was filled with the creamy liquid, which she found to be surprisingly sexy. She swallowed all that she could manage, and lapped up any missed bits from Momo's stomach and thighs.

Finally, she came down from her first orgasm, regaining her breath. Neither of them spoke for a long time, Momo didn't know what to think. She felt satisfied and a little humiliated. She quickly pulled her boxers back up and sat up against the headboard with her knees to her chest.

Mina frowned sadly and shuffled in front of her friend.

"Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" She asked apprehensively.

"No. No, it's not that. It actually felt really good. I just- that's never happened before." She explained with a shy blush.

Mina nodded in understanding and sat next to her.

"It's normal, you know? It's an orgasm, nothing bad. It actually made me really horny."

"It did?" Momo asked, sounding curious but unsure.

"Yeah, totally. If you ever, you know, need help to relieve yourself, I'd definitely be up for helping." Mina offered with a suggestive wink.

"Really?" Momo asked, a tentative smile creeping up her cheeks.

"Of course. Maybe some time you could help me out, too." Mina casually suggested.

Momo already felt herself getting hard at the thought. She definitely wouldn't be turning that offer down.


	2. Chapter 2

"So.." Mina began awkwardly, breaking the tension caused by Momo's unusual silence. "I'm guessing the date didn't go down well." She said casually, looking at her nails.

Momo sighed in disappointment and crossed her legs, looking up at the girl sitting on the edge of the bed. As much as the black-haired wanted to say that it went great, it had been a complete disaster. She found herself becoming uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Did he do anything to you? I'll kick his ass-"

"No." Momo cut in, shaking her head. "It's nothing like that. It was me, actually." She said, lowering her head in shame.

Mina cocked her head and frowned, watching her friend look so disheartened pulled at her heartstrings. Somehow Momo managed to bring about a warmth in the ballerina that she couldn't express to anyone else. It was just one of the many things Momo loved about her best friend.

"Well it's like, the second date, right? So, he wanted to, you know, _do it_." Momo said in an emphasized voice.

Mina scoffed at rolled her eyes. "Momoring, you don't have sex on the second date. He's a total sleaze. From what I've heard he's got a small cock anyway."

"Not like mine." Momo stated with a devious lopsided smirk.

"Uh-yeah." Mina agreed uncomfortably. Unintentionally making the atmosphere more tense than it was a few seconds ago.

Momo grinned widely and leant back onto the headboard, continuing to stare up at the brown eyed ballerina whose cheeks were now a dark shade of red. It was the little things that she had started noticing over the years. Like any normal best friends, they were touchy-feely. However, Momo had never heard of best friends who make out and go to second base on each other on a regular basis, let alone have mind blowing orgasms from it.

"I was thinking maybe I should date girls, because I've always wondered what it would feel like." Momo said quickly, trying not to blush. "Like… down there." She finished unnecessarily.

"Really?" Mina asked, raising a finely plucked eyebrow curiously.

Momo nodded carefully. "We fool around a lot, and sometimes I can't help but imagine what it'd feel like. People say it feels amazing, like the best thing in the world. I want to know if it's true." She explained, somehow maintaining an innocence to her words.

"Are you saying you want to fuck me?" Mina asked, in a tone somewhere between teasing and serious.

Momo's eyes widened and she was quick to correct herself.

"No! No… nothing like that. You're my best friend, that'd be weird." She explained, trying to convince herself more so than Mina.

Although slightly disappointed, Mina understood. But there was still a part of her that wanted to voice its obnoxious, selfish opinion.

"But we go down on each other all the time. Is it really that different from sex? Like... what if we looked at it like practice. If you have sex with me, then you won’t be so nervous with other girls." Mina said, trying to sound casual, even though her nerves were going crazy inside of her.

Momo's forehead crinkled in thought. After all, it's not like it would be _that_ weird if they had already done other stuff. Maybe she was just trying to convince herself that it was wrong when it's something she'd thought about a lot over the past few months. Along with growing older, a lot of other things have been growing too. With that, Momo couldn't ignore her teenage hormones for much longer. She may not have been a guy, but her constant thoughts about sex were getting way out of control. To the point that almost all of them were about her best friend.

She'd lie awake at night, trying to ignore the rock-hard tent between her legs. Sometimes she could sleep it off, but that only resulted in endless wet dreams and she'd wake up with an uncomfortable stickiness in her pants. If not, she'd have to masturbate the feeling away. No matter what, she couldn't escape the thoughts of taking Mina, hard. Talks around the table with the Dance Club at lunch got her twitching in her special underwear at the way they'd explain what it was like to have sex. Plus, the way Mina always looked so interested in the idea made her even hornier.

It made her think back to one especially memorable conversation, one in which caused her to make a very desperate trip to the school toilets as soon as the bell went.

" _So like, I was out with Jackson last night, and we totally got it on. He was so good, he knew what he was doing and once you get past the pain, it feels so good." One blonde, more skanky dancers proudly explained._

_Each of the girls earnestly listened in. Momo couldn't help but be drawn into the conversation, as much as she knew it could cause her some repercussions on the lower end of her body. Oh, how right she was._

" _So how did it start? Did you guys talk about it, or what?" Mina asked, suddenly looking very interested in the topic. This didn't pass by Momo, whose ears picked up on the question right away. She tried not to show her over the top reaction and brushed it off by smoothing back her hair, still very much hanging on every word._

" _Puff, no. His parents were out and one minute I was giving him head and he kinda just got really hot and rough and said he wanted to fuck me. At first, I was like whoa? What? But it was really hot the way he was in control. I couldn't say no to that." She said, shrugging._

_Momo's eyes had widened to the size of tennis balls. Not at the brash way she had explained it, but by certain thoughts of herself and a certain sexy ballerina in compromising positions. It had always been a fantasy of Momo's to be the dominant one, especially with Mina, who was always so in charge. The thought of taking her hard, making her beg for more caused for a very embarrassing bulge to form between her legs. She crossed over her thighs and tensed. A common way she'd hide her public erections. For once she cursed how well Mina knew her, glancing over at her in concern before answering her fellow classmate._

" _That's totally hot. That's how I want my first time to be. Fuck that soft, sentimental shit." All the girls nodded their heads in agreement, whereas Momo tightened her legs together and swallowed thickly._

" _Momoring, you ok?" Mina asked in a knowing voice, eyes darting between her legs and back up to a pair of lust coated eyes._

" _Yeah, fine." Momo squeaked out, looking away before more thoughts could harass her mind._

" _Do you need some help?" Mina asked, her voice lowering and a hand reaching out to feel up Momo's exposed thigh._

_Momo bit back a whimper and choked on a sharp breath. If her erection wasn't noticeable before, it was now, and the hungry way Mina was looking between her legs only made the situation worse._

" _No, it's fine. I'll take care of it." Momo said quickly._

_Mina frowned, slightly taken aback. Momo had always been willing, if anything pleading for her to help her out. But the true reason the black-haired denied her offer this one time was because she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself after the whole sex talk. She'd probably end up taking things too far, and this was neither the time, nor place. Ever since, her thoughts had been raging with fantasies of fucking her best friend._

"Momoring?" Mina asked, snapping the black-haired away from her thoughts and back into reality.

Momo shook her head and looked up at the ballerina. Realizing that the particular memory brought back into her mind had made her extremely turned on, and there was now a prominent bulge between her legs, making her wish she wasn't just wearing boxers.

She sat up so quickly she may have suffered whiplash and hurriedly crossed her legs, as if that would hide it. But it was already far too late, Mina could see it, clear as day.

"So... I'll take that as a yes?" Mina smirked, trying not to show her full excitement that was now raging between her own legs.

Momo blushed, feeling just a bit humiliated about how easily she was turned on. She tried her best to think of things to turn her off, but with the presence of her best friend, smirking sexily in front of her, asking her if she wanted to have sex, was kind of a distraction she couldn't ignore. Ultimately the only thing stopping her from taking Mina right then was the niggling thought that her nerves and inexperience wouldn't live up to the ballerina's needs.

"I don't know Mina, what if I'm not good enough?" Momo asked bashfully, cupping her erection, nervously trying to hide it.

Mina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Momoring, if you're as good as eating out and fingering as you are as fucking, I don't think there'll be any problems." She spoke in a sultry voice, a voice she knew drove Momo over the edge.

"So.." Mina said, leaning forward on her knees, grabbing both of Momo's wrists. "Why don't you stop trying to hide the fact you're hard for me and let me change your mind?"

Momo's chest was already heaving as she gave way to Mina's tugging at her hands and allowed them to be placed on either side of her. She watched intently as Mina brought up her hand to pull her loose boxers aside.

"Fucking hell Momoring..." Mina gasped, eyes bulging at the length of her dick at its full hardness. "Someone's had a growth spurt without telling me."

Momo blushed and shrugged modestly. She didn't think it was the kind of conversation you randomly bring up with your best friend. "Oh hey, Mina, did you know my cock grew? Yeah, it's like, huge, wanna see it?" Yeah, maybe not.

If anything, Mina's reaction had been an understatement. Over a few mere weeks, Momo had grown from 5'9 to 5'11. Those inches happened to compensate in her pants, too. Her dick stood a full height of nine inches tall.

"Yeah... I googled it and it said nine inches is big, like it's not normal and that most girls can't take it." Momo rambled, something she did when she became very nervous.

Mina quirked an eyebrow. She was still and virgin, and was sure as hell something like that would probably tear her in two, but of course she was too stubborn to admit it.

"Well…" Mina began, gliding her hand down the shaft slowly at first, teasing Momo with a lustrous stare and tauntingly slow strokes.

"I've gone some googling myself you know? I've got a little friend who helps me, so I'm prepared, you know?"

Momo gasped out in shock. "Mina you didn't tell me you had sex!" She exclaimed. But was quickly corrected.

"No! Ugh, Momoring, I meant a vibrator. You know? Like a sex toy? Yeah, I may or may have not had an extremely humiliating experience to get it, but let’s not go there." Mina aid, trying to brush off the subject.

"Oh... Oh!" Momo realized, blushing furiously at the image in her head. "That's... kinda hot." She said timidly, looking down at her best friend as she continued to stroke her.

Mina raised her eyebrows. "How so?" She asked, picking up her pace for encouragement.

Momo bit back a groan and flung her head back, attempting to form words as the sensation of hot arousal shot through her body.

"Y-you know, you... doing that." She said shyly through disjointed words.

Mina smirked, picking up her full pace to Momo's delight.

"Oh yeah? You like the thought of me fucking myself?" Mina teased in a raspy voice, causing Momo to twitch with a rush of adrenaline and arousal, spurring her dirtiest thoughts to life.

"I like the thought of you fucking _me_." She moaned out, her back arching.

Mina couldn't take it much longer, the shock and exhilaration of Momo's words ignited a side of her she didn't know existed. Her arousal was almost painful.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, her voice an octave lower than usual. "Is that why you always take extra time in the showers after dance practice? Because you need to jerk off thinking about fucking me?"

Butterflies fluttered around Momo's stomach as her orgasm drew closer. If only Mina knew just how right she was, and how much she still didn't know.

"Oh God, yes." Momo admitted, bucking her hips in need of more. "And at night, sometimes between classes, wet dreams. _Fuck-_ " She was cut off by a spurt of pre cum running down her length and onto Mina's hand.

"You're dirtier than I thought. It really turns me on. I bet you can't wait to fill me up and stretch my tight pussy. I can't wait to feel you inside of me." Mina moaned, lowering her head to lick the reddened, swollen head of Momo's cock to taste her pre cum.

"But you're not cumming yet. Not from this." Mina said, stopping her movements and crawling up Momo's body, straddling her hips and hovering an inch over her face, breaths mingling together through erratic panting.

Momo's hands had a mind of their own as they came up and roughly grabbed Mina's shorts covered ass, squeezing firmly and pushing her forward for friction against her throbbing cock.

"I want to be on top." Momo husked, suddenly flipping her over, switching positions before Mina could object.

"Ok, so that was kinda hot." Mina said through ragged breaths, staring up at a determined looking black-haired. Her newfound confidence was just a tad sexy.

"Well you said you wanted your first time to be hot. So, I'm gonna top you and you're gonna love it, kay?" Momo said in a surprisingly un-Momo like voice, far from innocent or her usual sweet self.

"Ok..." Mina said in an uncharacteristically submissive whisper.

They were both going to enjoy this, a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Mina tried to control her rapid breathing, her chest was heaving visibly, and Momo's eyes were glued to the tank top that covered her breasts. Momo licked her lips, more than ready to see her friend naked. In all of these scenarios, not once had they both been fully naked. It was something Momo had been imagining for a long time.

"Take your shirt off." Momo pleaded, tugging impatiently at the hem, exposing an inch of soft skin.

Mina immediately responded, leaning up slightly to accommodate for the leverage needed to discard of the offending item. The way Momo helped her as it reached her chest made her stomach twist in excitement, knowing that she was too desperate to wait just a second longer.

Momo tugged the item over Mina's outstretched arms and threw it across the room in disdain. It would have been comical if the both of them weren't so unbelievably turned on. Mina could feel the prodding of Momo's erection through her boxers rubbing against her stomach. The feeling of that alone was enough to send her mind into a swirl of drunken arousal.

"Yours too." Mina said in a short breath, leaning further forward to pull angrily at the top.

Within seconds it was off, joining her own shirt carelessly on the floor. The sight of the ballerina in her black, lace bra made Momo groan out in anticipation. She absentmindedly thrust her hips against Mina's, causing her cock to graze against her skin through the thin material of her boxers.

"Oh my God." Mina gasped, looking down to see the head of Momo's dick poking from her boxers, far too hard to be hidden by the flimsy material.

"You like that?" Momo teased, thrusting forward again, muffling a whimper when her cock rubbed against the warm skin of Mina's abdomen.

"Uh-huh." Mina managed through a high-pitched struggle to string together a coherent sentence. Her need for more was now beyond any kind of lust she'd ever felt before.

"Yeah? You want this big cock inside of you?" Momo continued, grinding harder, rolling her hips expertly, thanks to her natural rhythm and flexibility.

Mina's eyes winded. She looked up at Momo so that their lust coated eyes met. The brunette bit down on her lip, wondering if by now her wetness was seeping through her panties. Because it certainly felt that way, and her walls were already convulsing, begging to be filled.

"Yes, Momoring." Mina struggled, bringing up her hands to grip Momo's thighs, pulling the girl more firmly against her, wanting to feel every motion of her body against her own.

"Sorry, what? You want this?" Momo taunted, pulling aside her boxers to let free her pulsating erection, watching as it smacked against Mina's tender skin, causing them both to let out choked gasps of unexpected pleasure.

Mina felt a surge of adrenaline and unadulterated arousal coarse through her veins like boiling water, burning her alive and if she didn't make a move within the next few seconds, she was sure she would implode.

"Stop teasing." She begged in a whiney tone, tugging desperately at every part of the black-haired’s toned body to bring her closer. Mina canted her hips, forcing Momo's hard cock to rub against the outside of her shorts where her pelvic bone met her pussy. But it just wasn't enough to satisfy either of them.

Without warning, Momo hungrily pulled at Mina's shorts, forcing it down along with her panties, almost ripping them off with the force of her hands and aggressively threw them to the floor. Mina watched in awe and growing arousal towards this new side of her best friend. She liked it, a lot, and she was pretty sure she was loving every second of it.

"Just- take... take these off." Mina desperately husked, snapping the waistband of Momo's boxers, shooting her a pleading stare that the black-haired couldn't refuse.

Momo smirked and got away from Mina for just a moment to remove the shorts, discarding them with similar distaste as the other items of clothing now piling up messily on her floor. Mina's eyes instantly shot down, meeting a huge, erect member, hovering impressively just above her own stomach as Momo straddled her again.

Momo couldn't resist any longer, she dipped her head down and crashed her lips against Mina's in a hungry, domineering kiss. Mina whimpered and slid her hands around Momo's back and pulled her closer, groaning at the feeling of her hard cock pressing against her skin. Their mouths mutually parted, tongues darting out impatiently to prod against each other, exploring the others mouth with abandoned care for patience or tact.

"I'm so wet for you right now." Mina husked between sloppy, greedy kisses.

Momo broke the kiss, planting them down Mina's jaw and her neck instead. Sucking on her pulse point, eliciting a moan before she nipped at the red mark, causing Mina's body to jolt, and a sharp whimper to escape her lips. Nails began to claw down Momo's back as she increased the pressure, a hand sliding down Mina's body to grab at any skin she could reach.

"Before I fuck you..." Momo whispered, trailing wet kisses up to the ballerina’s ear. "I'm going to eat your pussy." She breathed hotly, sending a tingle down Mina's spine.

"O-oh fuck." Mina gasped, biting down on her lip. Her skin felt like it was burning with each, tauntingly soft peck of Momo's talented lips made their way down her naked body, removing her bra with ease, to suck and nip playfully at her hardened nipples.

"Just-" Mina started, but stopped short due to the fact that her words wouldn't form. She finished her sentence by grabbing Momo's hair in her fist and pushing her head down further.

"Oooh. Someone's eager." Momo teased, unable to hide the approval in her voice over the desperate action. "I can't wait to taste you. I bet you're dripping for me." She whispered against her skin, finally reaching the apex of Mina's quivering thighs.

Momo smirked. "Look at you, you're loving this." She said, ghosting kisses onto Mina's inner thigh, sliding her body lower so that she was level with a glistening wet slit.

"Mmm. So, fucking wet. Baby, you're soaked. Is this all for me?" She asked, trailing kisses every expect where the ballerina needed her most, tasting the wetness of her best friend on her smooth outer lips.

"Momoring..." Mina whined, fisting her hair harder, pushing her down in an attempt to gain any kind of friction.

"You're such a slut." Momo smirked, chuckling darkly under her breath. She nipped at Mina's outer lips a few times, eliciting sharp breaths and painful tugs at her hair which the black-haired was enjoying more than she could have imagined. Spurring her on to finally slide her tongue slowly along a wet slit, moaning at the sweet taste that gathered on her tongue.

"Oh, fuck!" Mina mewled, bucking her hips into the black-haired’s mouth. It was almost embarrassing how loud she was acting, seeing as though it was completely against her nature. Yet, Mina couldn't care less as she felt Momo's tongue brush against her clit, making her whole body jump in pleasure.

"You're so sensitive tonight..." Momo husked, sliding her hands up hot, soft skin to grope a pair of full breasts, squeezing down tight as she unexpectedly prodded her tongue inside of Mina's slick entrance.

"Uh!" Mina moaned, eyes rolling into the back of her head. "More." She gasped, pushing hard against Momo's head. "Please, Momoring, it feels so fucking good." Mina begged breathlessly, canting into the intrusion, unable to cope with the amazing feeling of being filled with the warmth of Momo's soft tongue.

"Please, more..." Mina pleaded again, her hips mindlessly grinding against her tongue, attempting to find a penetration, forcing it deep inside of her drenched pussy.

Momo momentarily pulled her tongue out, to Mina's dismay, whose head shot up, eyes casting a questioning look at the black-haired who lapped up some of her wetness before looking up at her flushed friend.

"Mmm, you want me to tongue fuck your pussy?" She groaned, unable to hide how sexy she found the whole situation, scraping her nails down a pair of soft thighs.

Mina threw her head back in abandon, back arching as a silent answer. But it wasn't enough for the teasing black-haired, who just loved pushing Mina's bottom. Making her beg.

"I said, do you want my tongue inside your fucking wet pussy?" She asked, this time with a hint of force in her tone that proved she meant business. A tone the ballerina wasn't about to disobey considering how much she wanted it.

"Yes!" Mina screamed impatiently, causing Momo to giggle softly before plunging her tongue inside a very wet, waiting entrance.

"Oh, fuck yes, like that!" Mina continued, fisting black hair into her hands for leverage, pushing Momo's tongue inside of her, gaining back lost control with each thrust, forcing Momo's entire mouth against her pussy as her tongue fucked her with a growing pace, almost choking the girl with her relentless grip against her hair. But she didn't seem to mind.

"Fuck! Baby, now lick my clit. You're gonna make me cum so hard. I'm so close." She begged, pulling the black-haired out to direct her onto her throbbing clit. Momo remained submissive to Mina's directions, only caring about getting her off at this point. Not to mention she found it unbearably sexy.

She slid her tongue against a swollen clit and began licking and sucking on the hard nub, listening to the delicious sounds coming from Mina's potty mouth. She wasn't making much coherent sense, her moans were disjointed, telling Momo that she was getting close.

"Don't stop. Don't fucking stop, right there. Oh God, fuck. Fuck, _fuck_..." Her words merely trailed off into shrieking noises of pleasure as her body jolted into a powerful orgasm, her shaking legs held down by Momo's strong grasp so that she could continue lapping at her cum, tasting every last bit, swallowing as much as she could.

It seemed to last a whole minute until Mina's breathing regulated and the grip on Momo's hair loosened. Her chest was rising and falling, and beads of sweat were glistening on her chest. Momo slid up her body, and met her lips in a passionate kiss. Mina mewled into Momo's mouth, tasting herself on her tongue.

"That was so good. Seriously, I don't think I've ever come that hard." Mina said, breaking the kiss so that she could catch her breath.

"Oh, that was nothing. You just made me so fucking hard, I'm pretty sure if I don't fuck you in the next ten seconds then I'm going to blow my load right now all over your wet pussy." Momo panted. She felt seriously blue balled, and was more than ready to feel her friend’s tightness around her cock.

Mina bit her lip and felt herself becoming less exhausted all of a sudden. She looked down at Momo's cock, which was now a painful red color, just begging for release. The sight alone rid her mind of any anxieties she may have had and set alight a burning need to be filled.

"I can't wait to feel you stretch my virgin pussy with your big cock. I bet you can't wait to pop my cherry." Mina husked, driving Momo over the edge.

"Damn, that's hot. Wait a sec, lemme get a condom." Momo mumbled, practically jumping off the bed over to her bag and unzipping her wallet to pull out a trail of at least ten gold packets.

"Well, someone's prepared." Mina smirked, legs still spread for Momo's viewing pleasure.

"Hey, you never know. Gotta be safe." Momo shrugged, causing Mina to roll her eyes.

Momo ran back over to the bed and knelt on her knees, fumbling with the packet until it was finally open and brought the slippery item to the tip of her cock, Mina's eyes unwavering the whole time.

Momo quickly rolled it over her length until the ring met the base of her cock. As soon as it was done, she grabbed Mina's thighs and roughly parted them, not wasting one more second, as if every missed second inside of her friend was a crime against humanity.

"You ready?" Momo asked, placing the tip of her cock at the entrance of Mina's pussy.

Mina swallowed thickly, both terrified and horny beyond measure. She nodded hastily, unable to contain her lust any longer. She bit her tongue, awaiting the inevitable sensation.

"You're so sexy right now." Momo husked, sliding the tip into her tight entrance.

Mina winced and bit down harder on her tongue. She imagined it would feel big, but _fuck_ , it felt enormous. She realized just why people said first times always start painful, but it was a feeling she was more than willing to push through.

"Oh fuck." Momo groaned, sliding herself until she was two inches deep. "Mina you're so fucking tight."

"You feel so big." Mina replied, fisting her hands into the sheets until her knuckles turned white.

"Does it hurt?" Momo asked, pushing slightly deeper despite the resistance she felt strangling around her huge member.

"A bit." Mina lied. It hurt a lot, but God, she did not want Momo to stop. "Keep going." She urged as Momo gave her a concerned look, but nonetheless pushed on until she was half way, stopping when she heard a high-pitched whine.

"Don't stop." Mina encouraged, despite the fact that she felt like she was ripping in two.

For Momo however, it felt like complete euphoria. She had never felt anything so amazing in her life. Her cock was being engulfed by tight, hot velvet. Sending shots of pleasure throughout her entire body, awaking the animalistic urge inside of her. Without warning, she bucked her hips, forcing herself as deep as she could go.

"Fuck!" Mina yelled in both pain and pleasure, looking down to see that she was almost completely filled.

"You feel _so_ good." Momo moaned, sliding back out and in again, building a slow rhythm.

Mina ignored the pain as much as she could, already feeling herself relax slightly as Momo began to fuck her slowly, easing her way inside of her tightness until all Mina could focus on was the need to feel more. She wanted this to be hot, after all. Fuck the pain.

"Stop worrying, Momoring and just fuck me." Mina urged, grinding her hips against the thrusts, the feeling of being so full making her head spin into a world of pleasure. "Seriously, fuck me. I want you to make me cum!" Mina husked impatiently.

"Oh? So, you want it like _this_ …" She hissed, pushing her full length inside of the girl as hard as she could. Mina cried out and her arms flung out to scratch against Momo's hips, not knowing whether she felt like crying or screaming out in pleasure. Maybe both.

"That's right, I want you to fuck me, _hard_." Mina emphasized, hoping it would get the message through that she wasn't some delicate, fragile piece of glass that would break if she pushed too hard.

"Then why don't you shut the fuck up and let me?" Momo asked harshly, both exasperated by Mina's constant need to address her inadequacy and feeling the need to prove herself. "Just don't complain when I _really_ start to fuck you. I'll fuck you so hard you'll be begging for me to stop, how about that?" Momo spat, cocking her head.

Mina couldn't quite believe what she'd heard, but more so couldn't believe how much she liked it. Maybe a lifetime of being in charge had really been a cover for the desire for someone to challenge her, and Momo, of all people was doing a fucking mighty fine job.

"Prove it." Mina said with a testing look. She knew this was all it would take to tip Momo over the edge.

Next thing, she felt a force like a ton of bricks hit her at a million miles an hour. She screamed out, throwing her head back and digging her nails painfully into Momo's skin. After the initial shock, she realized she may have pushed her friend too hard, because when she looked up, the determination and redness filling her once pale cheeks wasn't the Momo she knew, and in a way, it was a massive turn on.

Her cock was slamming against her pussy, which was now dripping with cum down her thighs. Each thrust inside of her drew Mina closer. The bed was rocking with each powerful, fast thrust. Mina cried out again, her resolve betraying her as noises she didn't know existed escaped her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is that too hard?" Momo taunted, her pace relentless as she slammed her cock again and again inside Mina's convulsing pussy. The sight of the ballerina's head thrown back and her nails digging into her skin hard enough to draw blood and leave marks for weeks, was possibly the hottest sight Momo had ever seen.

Mina's head thrashed against the pillow, she screamed out into it and bit down, bucking her hips into the fast thrusts of Momo's cock.

"Mmhp, you're _so_ big. Keep going, don't fucking stop, your cock feels so good." Mina moaned, not even caring about how pleading and pathetic she was becoming, because the way Momo groaned each time and fucked her just that bit harder, told her that it was working.

"I knew you'd love it. You're such a little slut." Momo whispered, not able to control the words falling from her mouth any more. The wet, tightness covering her cock and squeezing against it was almost too much. She didn't even know how she had held her load this long.

"Come here." She demanded, scooping Mina up into her arms, and by some ridiculous burst of adrenaline and strength, managed to pick the smaller girl up, wrapped around her hips and somehow stood up, continuing to pound her cock inside of her.

"Oh, my fucking _God_ Momoring, what are you doing?" Mina gasped, not sure how much longer she could take of this before she came. Her orgasm was quickly approaching, and this new position only brought her closer.

"I'm gonna fuck you against the wall." She growled, picking her up. "I've always wanted to take you like this." Momo admitted through ragged breaths.

"Fucking hell. I swear, you're trying to kill me." Mina whined, her pleasure even bigger heights at the sudden confession.

"Nah, but I am gonna make you cum." She said, slamming Mina's back up against the wall with a loud, harsh thud. In any other circumstance it would have been painful, yet they both only found themselves becoming even more turned on.

Mina whimpered, burying her nose into the crook of Momo's neck and cupped her ass, pushing her deeper with each hard thrust.

"Oh, right there." Mina gasped, feeling the head of Momo's cock prod against a particularly sensitive spot. "Ahh!" She screamed the second time she felt the sensation.

"Oh, shit." Momo moaned, pushing harder and faster, realizing she'd found Mina's g-spot. "Are you gonna cum?" She husked into Mina's ear, grinding faster, noises of wetness and pressure echoing with each thrust.

"Mmhmm." Mina squeaked, anything but her usual lower tone. "Holy fuck, oh fuck. Oh... keep going! Oh my God that feels so good. You're so deep."

Momo couldn't take it any longer, she had to make Mina cum, or else she could.

"Fucking cum all over this big cock. Fucking take it Mina, oh fuck you're soooo tight." Momo whimpered, giving one final thrust, sending Mina over the edge.

She screamed out, the feeling in her pussy radiating throughout her whole body. Her legs turned to jelly, shaking and muscles convulsing as her mind-blowing orgasm shook her body. Momo held her up by the sheer pressure of their bodies pressed together, watching as the ballerina cursed and writhed against her, her pussy clenching frantically around her cock.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna cum." Momo groaned, pulling out and sliding off the condom as quickly as she could.

Just when she thought she was about to give herself relief, Mina dropped to her knees and latched her mouth around the cock and swallowed the full length, bobbing up and down quicker than she ever had before. Momo cried out and fisted her hair, urging her on.

"Oh God you're so good. I'm gonna fill your mouth with my cum. Oh fuck!" She squealed, her load shooting out in powerful, endless spurts.

Mina took as much as she could, swallowing greedily and licking up and down the shaft, gathering the missed bits of hot liquid in her mouth. She felt her head being tugged up, so she stood and felt Momo crash their lips together, tongues hungrily fighting against each other so that Momo could taste herself.

"Holy shit." Momo gasped once they both calmed down and came back to earth, panting against each other.

Mina couldn't help but laugh and shake her head.

"What the fuck was that?" She asked incredulously, really struggling to believe what just happened.

Momo shrugged. "Was it ok?"

Mina laughed and walked over to the bed, collapsing in exhaustion.

"Yeah, Momoring. I think that was ok."


	4. Chapter 4

Mina woke up the next day to the sound of her alarm clock bursting her tender morning eardrums. If there was anything she hated, it was fucking morning alarms. She groaned in annoyance and rolled over, hitting it lazily until she found the snooze button. Five minutes more was _always_ worth it.

"Fuck you, Mondays." She mumbled under her breath, rolling exaggeratedly out of her warm bed into the cold air once her precious five minutes were up.

She shuddered and pulled a jumper from her floor over her head and made her way downstairs for breakfast. As always, she crunched down a bowl of cereal and took a long shower. Yeah, she was that annoying person who takes twenty-minute showers and leaves no hot water for anyone else. You snooze you lose.

Once her shower was over, Mina made her way back to her room and changed into a sexy and conformable outfit and due to the new winter weather, she put on her jacket, checked her reflection then left for the day. Thankfully due to her dad’s job as a doctor, Mina was allowed to have her own car. So, she drove to school each day, sometimes picking Momo up on the way. Sadly, today was one of those days Momo texted her with a frowny face telling her that her mom would take her to school.

Mina didn't really mind. She was still confused as hell about the previous day. They did have sex, and after they literally just sat in silence for like, an hour. It was awkward and weird. Then when Momo had to leave, their hug, which was usually free of tension, held a tentative stiffness. They hadn't talked since, and Mina hoped it would stay that way.

But, being her, she knew all good things had to come to an end. She just hoped Momo didn't regret it. So... maybe they did get a _little_ carried away, but it was just sex after all. Or so Mina repeated in her head to make herself feel better.

The unusual fluttering in her stomach greeted her as well as the familiar faces of her fellow classmates once she entered the building and came at a stop in front of her locker. She twirled in her code and swung the door open, grabbing some books to put in her bags.

"Hey..." A soft voice from behind her made her jump, dropping her book on the ground.

"Shit!" Mina clutched at her chest, turning around to see the apologetic expression on Momo's face.

"Sorry... I'll get it." Momo said, leaning down to pick up Mina's dropped book, handing it over to the girl once she stood at her full height again.

Mina took it, mumbling a small 'thanks' before shoving it into her bag with the rest of her supplies, then flung the bag over her shoulder and shut her locker a bit too loudly. After much procrastination and preparing herself mentally, she turned to Momo with a fake smile feigning her usual attitude, despite the way her skin started to burn when she recalled memories from the night before.

She recalled the way Momo had been so domineering and demanding. But here she was, standing in front of her with that damn innocent smile, those sparkling brown eyes, acting as if nothing happened. Mina wondered if maybe she'd dreamt the whole thing, but when her eyes travelled down to Momo's neck, she swallowed thickly at the evidence proving her theory wrong.

"Umm... Momoring. Did you happen to check you know..." Mina pointed towards her own neck, where the mark was on Momo. But the girl just stared at her doe eye and blank.

"Oh my God, Mina. What happened, it looks like something attacked you!" Momo exclaimed, eyes darting to her friend’s neck.

Mina panicked and her eyes popped at the accusation. She flung her locker door back open and craned her neck, noticing a huge bruise right on the left side of her neck in the little mirror that hung in her locker. She gasped and pressed down on it with two of her fingers. Well, that was certainly a hickey.

"No Momoring, that was _you_. It's called a hickey, you know, love bites? Fucking hell. It's going to raise a lot of questions if we both walk around with fucking bruises on our necks. Shit. Come on, I've got some makeup let’s get to the bathroom before anyone sees." Mina directed, slamming her locker shut and grabbing Momo's arm to pull her into the toilets.

"Out." Mina barked at the few girls huddled around checking their makeup. Upon her demanded, they all scurried out in fear until the two were left alone, staring into the mirror at their matching wounds.

"Mine's bigger." Momo pointed out nonchalantly, brushing her long fingers against her own.

Mina ignored the comment and got out her makeup bag and took a bit of foundation and rubbed it into the desired section on her neck. But it seemed no matter how much she put on, it either wouldn't cover, or looked blatantly obvious that she was trying to cover something. Momo watched her frustration in amusement, giving up on her own coverage and putting down the makeup brush to look at her friend through the mirror.

"This isn't working." Momo said softly.

"I can see that!" Mina hissed, slamming down the foundation on the tiled bench in an exasperated huff.

"Well this is great. How the fuck are we going to explain this?" She asked, looking at Momo for some kind of miracle solution.

The black-haired crinkled her eyebrows in thought. Not wanting to make Mina any angrier than she already was.

"I have a spare top in my locker. You know the ones we wear when it's super cold? Those ugly turtle neck one’s that coach makes us wear? But I only have one." She said with a small pout, eyebrows still crinkled as she thought deeply.

"You can wear it." Momo finally spoke, shrugging her shoulders. "Everyone already knows I've made out with most of the people in this school anyway."

"Wait, no, yours is bigger and it's totally my fault. You wear it, it's yours." Mina chivalrously offered, bordering between stubborn and being rational. She knew Momo was right, but she wasn't about to agree with her that she was basically saying everyone thought she was a slut. That wasn't a fair reason.

"Mina, I could say I was attacked by a bird, or that I fell down the stairs, or burnt myself with a hair straightener and people would believe me." Momo said, causing Mina to feel pity for her friend. If only people knew just how wrong they were about her. Momo was the smartest person she knew. Not to mention none of those things were plausible, well, maybe they to people who only saw one side of the black-haired.

Mina sighed, knowing that this was a losing battle. So best get it over with before she could feel worse for making her friend look like she'd been attacked by a vampire.

"I'll wait here." Mina said, looking down at her feet as she heard the door swing open signaling that Momo had left.

She continued to survey her hickey, coming to admire the thing for just a moment before the door swung open again. Momo was holding a white, long sleeve top and handed it over to Mina with a comforting smile. Mina reluctantly took it, and locked herself in a cubicle to change.

She fucking hated putting those tops on, they always ruined her hair and it sucked trying to squeeze her head through the tiny opening. She was mid-way pulling it over her head, struggling to pull it down when she heard Momo speak.

"You okay Minari? You're taking a while." She asked cautiously.

"Fine." Mina assured, muffled through material and hair telling Momo the exact opposite to 'fine'. She wavered on the spot for a second, before sighing to herself and knocking lightly on the door.

"Minari, let me in, I hate those things too. I'll help you." She offered, her voice calm and sweet.

Mina stood still, realizing what a stupid position she was in, arms sticking up in the air, most of her naval showing. Yeah, this wouldn't end well at all. But for some reason, maybe the will to breathe made her sigh and awkwardly unlock the door.

Momo smiled and shook her head. "You should take your hair out first, silly." She chided sweetly, grabbing the bottom of the shirt to attempt pulling it down. But Mina jumped at the feeling of their skin touching, sending electric shocks throughout her body.

Just as they were standing in their compromising positions, the bathroom door squeaked open. They both stopped instantly, and instinctively Momo turned around and shut the door, locking the two of them into a tiny, cramped stall, that suddenly seemed a lot smaller than before with their close proximity.

"Shh." Mina mouthed as the suspect locked themselves into a neighboring stall.

Momo couldn't suppress a giggle, however it was silent and unheard by anyone except Mina, who still stood with the piece of clothing halfway down her body. Momo snapped from her thoughts and got back to business, she positioned Mina with the ballerina's back against the wall. When suddenly, as soon as the top came down and their bodies were pressed flush against each other, it was like Deja vu, and both of them noticed the flash of realization in the other’s eyes.

Hearts beat against each other through their chests, thumping hard enough to feel against skin. Momo's breath caught in her throat, and her spanks tightened. Mina looked up at the taller girl and exhaled loudly, her breath shaking as she let out the long-held breath. Her dark eyes, swimming with a mist of arousal.

"Mina..." Momo whispered, some kind of weak attempt of warning that was ignored the second their lips met in a furious kiss.

It was uncontrollable. Like they'd been waiting since the very moment their last intimate session ended to be close again. Their tongues met, swiping and swirling with a familiarity only known to each other. Mina would nibble on Momo's bottom lip, which always turned her on, and Momo would press her bulging core against Mina's pelvis in recognition of their growing arousal.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened." Mina whispered into Momo's ear, hips thrusting against her already hardening cock, escaping from the confines of her underwear and her pants and prodding against Mina's thigh.

"Me either." Momo confessed as Mina kissed down her neck, easing over her hickey, softly giving it a peck before bringing the kisses back up to her lips.

"I love how easily you get hard for me." Mina husked, her own arousal evident between her legs.

"Mmph, every time I think about it, I get hard." Momo whispered back, hands sliding up Mina's shirt to cup her breasts firmly in her hands.

Mina gasped and arched her back, loving the way it felt to be touched by Momo's soft, strong hands. It already felt like she'd waited years to feel them on her again. The toilet next to them flushed, and the person left, finally leaving the girls alone to their needs.

"I love your tits." Momo rasped, unable to ignore her raging hard on any longer.

"We've got class in like, five minutes." Mina warned, more so as a precaution rather than a reason to stop.

"Well we better make this quick then." Momo said, running her fingers down to Mina's thigh, which in turn were swatted away by Mina, who gave her friend a knowing look.

"Hey, you gave me the shirt, this is my thanks." She said with a mischievous shrug, falling to her knees and grappled at the tight material blocking her from performing one of her favorite tasks. Mina yanked down her pants and her underwear, revealing a semi-hard cock, already erect enough to stretch her mouth.

Momo hissed as she felt a dainty hand wrap around her length. She flung her head back against the wood of the cubicle door with a thud and gripped onto Mina's already messy hair, pushing her forward.

"Hurry up." She pleaded, aware of the time ticking by, valuing every single second like gold.

Mina smirked and leant forward, wrapping her lips around the head, prodding her tongue against the sensitive skin before sliding the length into her mouth, taking all that she could before choking and sliding back up to repeat the movements. Momo guided her head, up and down, desperate to get off in the short amount of time, knowing it wouldn't be impossible with Mina between her legs, expertly sucking her off and pumping the base of her dick.

"Keep going, Minari. Faster…" She gasped.

The long top was suddenly becoming too tight and too hot for Mina to handle. She stopped her movements for just a second so that she could pull it off so that she was only in her bra, then quickly continued her movements, swallowing an entire nine inches somehow without gagging. Momo let out a loud whimper, which made them both extremely thankful no one else was in the room.

With the new-found naked skin blessing Momo's hungry eyes, she found herself ten times closer to getting off, already feeling the pressure rise in the bottom half of her body, ready to explode. She tried her best to muffle the groans threatening to escape her lips, but managed to only let out sharp gasps for air and the occasional low grunt.

She thrust her hips forward, effectively fucking her friend’s talented mouth as she took the whole length down her throat. There was not a sexier sight to the black-haired, who knew any second, she was about to blow. She tugged Mina's head back by her hair, to the ballerina's confusion.

"I wanna cum on your tits." Momo rasped as Mina continued to pump her cock with her hand.

She raised her eyebrows at the request, well, rather demand and found it extremely hot. She stroked Momo's cock as fast as she could, looking up as her face contorted in pleasure, telling her she was close. She gave a few more strong pumps before she felt the hot liquid spurt onto her chest. They both gasped at different sensations, both highly pleasurable.

Finally, when the cum shower stopped, Mina looked down, noticing her whole chest was covered in the sticky substance, as well as her bra, which would now be stained. But she didn't care about that at the moment, she actually found it kinda hot, like a mark of Momo's territory.

"Fuck..." Momo breathed out, going limp and quickly pulling up her underwear, as well as her pants.

Mina stood up, her abdomen pressed against Momo's, as the black-haired looked down, eyes widening when she took in the sight. She swallowed thickly and tried not to let herself get aroused again. They didn't have the time.

Mina smirked at the reaction, trailing a finger onto her own chest to swirl the cum around a bit before taking the finger into her mouth and sucking suggestively. Looking up at Momo with a pair of highly seductive eyes.

"So, you like seeing your cum all over my tits?" Mina teased, cocking an eyebrow.

Momo nodded in awe, panting wildly, unable to take her eyes off the sight. She could stare at it all day, hell if she had her phone on her she'd fucking take a picture. That'd surely get her off at night. But before she could further dwell on the thought, the bell rang out making them both jumps, reminding Mina of just why she fucking hated alarms.

Mina wiped off the cum with toilet paper and flushed it down the toilet. They made their way to first period together, pinkies linked with a whole new meaning.


	5. Chapter 5

They had first period together, so naturally they sat next to each other. As usual, Momo copied Mina's answers and they barely paid attention. But when their teacher stopped talking to allow them time to fill in a question sheet, Mina noticed something very unnerving.

"Momoring, have you even been listening to a word I've said?" She asked, a scowl crossing her face at Momo's obvious lack of interest.

When the black-haired didn't reply, Mina followed her line of sight, landing on a girl, two rows up looking back at her best friend with a look she knew all too well. She practically created that look. Mina narrowed her eyes, and glared at the girl, who quickly looked away, realizing she'd been caught.

"What the hell was that?" Mina demanded with a growing tone of anger in her voice.

Momo shot her friend an innocent, confused look, as if she hadn't just been checking out a piece of fine ass. Mina of all people could spot a hot chick, and the brunette girl Momo had been staring at was an ethnicity away from basically being her. If that wasn't a threat enough, from what Mina knew of the girl, she was in the year above them and was the year’s top hoe. So, in every way, she may as well have been Mina's younger doppelganger, and that just was _not_ ok with the possessive ballerina.

"Oh, her name's Sunmi, she's in the Dance Club, remember? Yeah, I was talking to her the other day, she's really nice." Momo explained with that twinkle in her eye that was usually reserved for Mina.

"And I expect you think you're her Romeo? Don't even think about it, she's probably got more STD's than Bang Chan and you and I both know that's nearly impossible." Mina attempted to brush the topic off, hoping the infatuation was merely one that would go no further than flirtatious stares across the classroom.

"I think I wanna ask her out." Momo said, smiling broadly having completely ignored or even managed to hear Mina's previous comment.

Mina scoffed loudly enough for people sitting close to them to stare at her curiously. But she didn't take notice, and instead directed her attention back to Momo, both stunned and repulsed for reasons she could not yet understand. To explain the feeling, it felt like someone had just punched her repeatedly in the gut.

"What, you've spoken to her like once, now you want to ask her out?" Mina asked with an incredulous expression. If anything, she was completely outraged by the idea, it almost seemed offensive.

"Well she was nice to me, and I've spoken to her more than once. I think she likes me, I don't even know if she'll say yes or no though, and Mina, you don't need to always protect me. I think I can handle one date without screwing it up."

Before Mina could come back with an equally insensitive retort, the bell rang. She groaned out loud, attracting concerned looks to which she brushed off before storming out of the classroom, leaving Momo behind to take care of herself.

Later on, that day, when Mina arrived in the cafeteria for lunch, the sight that caught her eye was enough to make her want to throw the blonde across the table and go _all_ the city.

She stalked her way over to the table and roughly shoved herself between the older girl and Momo, taking her rightful place. The older girl went to shoot Mina a dirty look, but before she could, the younger ballerina shot her the original bitch glare, stopping her in her tracks and sent the girl crawling back into her herpes infested shell.

"Hey Momoring-Momoring." Mina said smugly, making sure the girl next to her heard.

"Um, hey Mina..." Momo replied, crinkling her eyebrows in confusion of the scene her friend had just caused for no reason. She determined that something was definitely wrong with her best friend, because she was acting strange.

Well, stranger than usual, and Momo was usually the only person who could decipher Mina's fluctuating mood swings.

"You ok Mina?" Momo asked after a few minutes of tense silence.

"I'm _great_ , how are you?" Mina replied spitefully, sarcasm dripping from her tone of voice.

Momo frowned in confusion, staring at Mina, trying to read her thoughts. But today she seemed extra closed off, refusing to show any kind of emotion as if that would push her problem away. Momo knew her too well.

"Do we need to talk?" Momo asked in a hushed tone, so that only Mina heard.

"Uh, no." Mina bit back, side-eyeing the black-haired suspiciously.

"Hey, Momoring, can I talk to you for a second?" The girl beside Mina cut in rudely. She shot Mina a narrowed glare.

" _Alone_." She finished, looking back at Momo with a bright smile.

As the two walked off out of sight, so did Mina. It was enough drama for one day, and she certainly wasn't in the mood to have a deep 'talk' with Momo, most likely about feelings or something pointless like that. No, she made sure to avoid the black-haired for the rest of the day and until she was in the safety of her own home.

Mina was pouring herself a drink and making a Minaridwich when she heard her phone go off upstairs, signaling a text. She grabbed her food and drink and went back upstairs, placing it on her table before reaching for her phone on her bed to check the message.

_r u ok?_

_u seemed angry at me today_

_I’m sorry :(_

_xoxox 3_

Mina sighed as she read the message from her best friend. Wondering why she had to make it so hard to be mad at her. Not that she had any reason to be angry. Whatever Mina was feeling, it was irrational and she didn't like it at all. She thumbed over the keys and decided she may as well text back even though she had no explanation.

_I'm fine._

_How did your lunch date go?_

_Get in a quicky before class?_

Mina knew it was a snide comment to make when Momo had done nothing wrong and was being so sweet. But there was something she really didn't like about this girl Sunmi. She read over her text, walking over to sit at her computer, taking a bite of her food before her phone beeped again.

_Why would I do that?_

_She just wanted to talk, is all…_

_she asked me out on a date actually._

Mina scoffed. Ironically Momo had just made Mina feel a hundred times worse. She almost threw her phone across the room, but instead typed back somewhat faster than before as if to emphasize her irritation.

_Cool._

_Remember to take protection._

_She's probably never used it before._

_Anyway, I'm eating._

_Talk later, have fun sexting your gf._

_x_

She knew she'd be tempted to reply again, so Mina turned off her phone and threw it back on her bed. Even though she had the urge to check her phone, she resisted with a lot of mental strength and with the help of the internet. Surfing YouTube and Facebook however, could only amuse a person for so long before the boredom kicked in.

No one would be home until after midnight, her dad had a late shift at the hospital and her mom was out of state on a business conference. The isolation was encompassing to the ballerina, who would spend most of her nights alone anyway. She enjoyed the freedom and peace. Not unlike all parents they would annoyingly check in every night to make sure she was ok.

It was eight o’clock when Mina was struck with a familiar urge. The realization was sudden and un-ignorable. Once she realized how sexually deprived she was, the temptation of being very well alone, with a very accessible computer drove her to searching forbidden sites. Sure, she wasn't eighteen, but she clicked the insignificant confirm button anyway. As if anyone would willingly come across a site like that and see the age limit and think, oh, damn, guess I'll have to click under eighteen.

Mina snorted at the thought, opening the page. It's not like she'd never looked up porn before, in fact she thought most teenagers did. But it really had been a while, and only now she noticed the ache between her legs. She found the appropriate lesbian category first and opened the video that seemed the least lame and slid her hand into her pants, dipping below her panties to smooth over wet folds.

She gasped at the long-awaited touch and pressed down on her clit, beginning rubbing motions around the sensitive nub. She found a solid rhythm and felt her body react, shooting jolts of pleasure into her core as she focused on the image in front of her. If she hadn't had been so desperate to cum, she knew the porn wouldn't have been enough to excite her, but she was really horny.

Just as she wears nearing her orgasm, arching herself against the chair, cheeks flushed, heart beating through her chest, an unexpected noise jolted her from her position. She almost jumped out of her chair, realizing someone had knocked on her front door. At first, she thought she might leave it, but the familiar tapping rhythm was almost a secret code between her and Momo.

Mina ran downstairs, frantically wiping her fingers onto her shorts and unlocked the door, flinging open to meet the sight of two brown eyes staring back at her. She gestured for Momo to come in, almost forgetting the tension between them for a moment before shaking it off, looking up at her friend.

"Um, so what are you doing here? It's like almost eight thirty." Mina asked, confused and baffled by Momo's sudden appearance.

"I tried calling you, but it just kept going to voicemail. I totally forgot that my parents were going out to dinner for some work thing, and I know it's a school night, but it's Tuesday and that means your dad has the late shift. So, I got my mom to drop me off, because you know how much I hate being alone in the dark. I would have brought Boo, but I needed someone to take care of the house while I'm gone." Momo explained without even taking a breath.

Mina couldn't help but smile. Momo almost seemed nervous trying to explain her presence, but Mina made sure to accommodate her as usual, knowing it would probably be best to forget about the incident at school with she who must not be named.

Momo followed Mina up to her room like always and made a movement towards the bed when something caught the corner of her eye, causing Mina to look over at her in concern, when quickly realizing what had become so eye catching.

"Ummm, ok. So, this is awkward." Mina said, almost tripping as she ran over to her computer to close the offending page that she so stupidly had forgotten about.

"Is that why your cheeks are red and your shorts are on backwards?" Momo said, biting back a smirk through her teasing tone.

Now that Mina felt thoroughly humiliated, she turned around, hiding her blush, pretending to still be sorting through pages on her computer.

"Did I interrupt? Momo asked, feeling guilty for imposing on her privacy.

"Yeah, you did." Mina admitted quietly, still sexually deprived and very much on edge considering how close she'd been before the intrusion.

"Want me to go downstairs and let you finish?" Momo asked, only adding to Mina's embarrassment. The funny thing was that she almost contemplated it. But she couldn't do such a thing with Momo sitting downstairs knowing. That seemed awkward.

"Nah, it's fine." Mina lied, sitting down in the chair with a distinct warmth between her thighs still throbbing through the wet material. Just to make things a bit more embarrassing.

Momo knew better, however sat down on the edge of Mina bed and looked up at her with those beseeching eyes.

"So why were you doing that?" Momo asked, knowing well enough that it was an obvious answer, still wanting to hear it from Mina's mouth anyway. The reason Momo was so intrigued wasn't because she was confused, but because she was shamelessly turned on by the whole situation. Her jeans were already tightening at the images in her head.

"Um, because I felt like it? I'm pretty sure it's just a thing people do Momoring. It's not like I'm dating anyone, a girl's gotta get off somehow." She explained with a shrug, despite the way the black-haired was now leering at her. With a look all too familiar.

That alone turned the room from warm to uncomfortably hot.

"Yeah me too." Momo said, averting her eyes back to the laptop with a thoughtful look. Now very aware of the growing hard on in her pants. "Maybe it'd help both of us, y'know, if we watched something like that." She offered, holding back a blush.

"What? Like... together?" Mina asked, crinkling her eyebrows together. At first the thought made her uncomfortable, but when her eyes fell between her friend’s legs and saw her bulging arousal through her jeans, adrenaline pumped through her body like wildfire.

"Ok." Mina nodded, her voice hoarse. "Grab a chair then." She said, pointing over to one by a bigger desk for her school study.

Momo took a second to register what was happening, but did as she was told and dragged up a chair next to Mina and sat down facing the empty computer screen. She kept a good few inches between their chairs, she didn't want to make Mina uncomfortable. Momo couldn't help feeling a tingle of exhilaration about what they were doing. Ever since the bathroom incident, she'd been curious about what might happen next.

"So, should we... uh, should I you know..." Momo stammered, looking down at her crotch then back up to Mina.

"Oh, if you want. I guess that's the point." Mina replied, suddenly feeling like an idiot for her lack of confidence and eloquence.

Momo eagerly began to fumble with the button of her jeans, and although she was expecting it, Mina still felt her heart thud into her mouth. She watched as Momo unzipped her fly and lifted her hips to slide down her pants, revealing a pair of boxer briefs with an obvious erection beneath the thin material.

Arousal once again shot between Mina's legs, and before she knew it, she was tugging her shorts down to her ankles so that they both sat in just their underwear. She didn't dare look at Momo incase her hormones exploded, and opened the internet history to find the previous site she'd been looking through.

She tentatively hovered over it before she clicked on it. She noticed Momo's eyes widen just a bit at the images. It wasn't that she hadn't done it before, but the fact that she was doing it alongside her best friend was both scary and exciting.

Especially considering their recent past.

"You choose." Mina said, sliding the mouse over to Momo.

Although Momo didn't really want to be judged on her choice, she took the mouse anyway. She scrolled down a bit and to her they all pretty much looked the same, so she just clicked on one that looked promising and slid her hand into her underwear.

Truthfully Mina had already seen the one Momo had picked, but didn't object, more interested in watching the girl beside her rather than the screen. She certainly knew which one was turning her on more. She looked down into Momo's lap and watched her hand move beneath the material, stroking herself to full length.

"You can take them off." Mina said, her voice husky.

"Only if you do too." Momo replied, eyes now flickering to her friend’s lap.

Mina swallowed thickly and nodded. She thumbed the edge of her panties and slowly began sliding them down. As she made this movement, Momo followed, both watching the others movements with unblinking interest.

Mina almost forgot about the porn, way too focused on Momo's huge cock and the way she stroked it. Her hand slid between wet folds and she gasped at the touch, eyes closing just for a second before falling back on Momo's length. At this, Momo felt a pang of arousal and began to stroke faster. Neither of them had their eyes on the screen.

"Go faster..." Mina breathed out, her voice ragged and filled with arousal. She knew she was getting close just from the way Momo's cock grew bigger and the small noises of pleasure she made.

Momo instantly began stroking herself as fast as she could, eyes still firmly planted between Mina's legs. But she wanted more, too.

"Finger yourself." Momo said, cheeks now flushed and with each second her orgasm drew closer. But she wanted nothing more than to take the girl next to her and fuck her senseless until they both came. Yet, something inside of her was liking this. Possibly her masochistic side.

Mina impatiently slid two fingers in with ease and gripped the edge of the table with her free hand. She looked into Momo's eyes as she began to fuck herself. Momo looked back, the intense contact nearly enough to send her over the edge.

"I bet you wish _you_ could be fucking me right now." Mina teased, exaggeratedly moaning as she slid in a third finger. Loving the way her friend whimpered in reaction.

"I'm so wet and tight. My pussy would feel so good around your big cock." She rasped, arching her back.

"Oh fuck. Don't tease." Momo whined, head spinning as she remembered how good it really did feel.

"That's what you get for flirting with that girl." Mina said, voice slightly angry as she pumped her fingers furiously inside of herself.

"I'm sorry." Momo gasped, beyond turned on at what Mina was doing to herself, wanting to make her feel even better.

"Good. Because if you do, you're not getting _any_ of this." She hissed, clawing her own thigh with her free hand.

"I won’t, _fuck_ , I promise..." Momo said, not caring how pathetic she really sounded. She was so close and she wanted nothing more than to lean forward and slide her cock into Mina's tight pussy. It was almost maddening.

"Please let me fuck you." Momo begged, bucking her hips into her hands, watching as Mina completely lost herself to the sensation of her fingers pleasuring her pussy.

Mina would be lying if she said she didn't want is as much as her friend did. But the power she had over the black-haired in that moment was too good to just throw away. The way Momo begged for her was making her even wetter.

"Uh-uh, you've been bad. But since you're sorry..." Mina taunted, rolling her hips teasingly in Momo's direction.

" _Please_..." Momo begged again, breathlessly and desperately. "Come here." She pleaded, grabbing Mina's free wrist to pull her closer.

At first Mina was reluctant, but she was too horny now to bother resisting. They wanted this as much as the other. Mina let herself be pulled up, and straddled herself around Momo's hips, teasing the tip of her rock-hard cock against her slit, sliding back and forth.

"You're so sexy." Momo husked, looking up at Mina, then let her eyes rake all over her magnificent body, finally down to her dripping core.

Mina leant forward and placed kisses against Momo's neck, trailing them up to her ear to breathe hotly into it, while positioning her entrance over the tip of her friends throbbing head.

"Wait... Mina. What about protec- _fuck_!" Momo began, but was cut off when Mina slit herself onto her cock a few inches deep.

Mina smirked as Momo's reaction. She loved seeing how flustered she got from being inside of her.

"I like feeling your cock raw." She whispered, sliding herself down the base, moaning loudly. It still hurt, but at the same time it was the best thing she'd ever felt.

"Don't you like feeling how wet I am for you?" She teased, grinding her hips up and down in a smooth rhythm so that Momo didn't have to do anything except watch herself slide in and out of Mina's gorgeous pussy.

"Mm, I love it so much, Mina." She groaned, gripping the girl’s hips to push her down harder with each thrust. "I fucking love how your tight pussy clenches around my cock."

Mina whimpered and wrapped her arms around Momo's neck.

"I love it when you talk dirty." She said, nibbling against her shoulder, biting down when she thrust deeper.

"I know you do." Momo said smugly, with the confidence she only got from when Mina was fucking her. It was hard not to get a big head when she started moaning helplessly at the teasingly slow rhythm.

"I see you looking at me like _that_ , during class, at school, at lunch. You're such a slut, always thinking about my cock. Knowing how hard I get just thinking about fucking you." She husked, fastening her rhythm so that Mina was now grinding up and down against her so that she could slam herself harder inside of her.

"How jealous you get when I flirt with other girls. Don't think I don't notice it." She added when Mina growled in annoyance. Just to set her in her place, Momo brought her hand down with a firm smack against her bare ass, then gripped it with both hands, ploughing into her pussy as fast as she could.

"Oh fuck! Momoring!" Mina screamed, throwing her head back and quickening her rhythm in time with Momo's.

Momo smirked and dug her nails into Mina's firm ass, feeling how her insides gripped around her, eliciting a low grunt from the black-haired who was now so close that she needed to speed things up, needing Mina to cum before she did. But by Mina's loud, restless reactions and movements, she knew it wouldn't be long.

"Ugh, you feel so fucking good." Momo moaned, a sweat breaking on her forehead at the laboring efforts they were both putting in to get off. But it was more than worth it.

"Uh... shit. Ah... Momoring. I'm so close." Mina gasped, feeling the muscles in her legs starting to convulse along with her pussy. Momo knew how to fuck, somehow even though this was only the second time for both of them, it was like they knew each other's bodies inside and out.

"Oh, fuck! Mina!" Momo yelped, barely holding onto her orgasm as she watched the girl take over, riding her cock expertly and grinding against a spot that she knew to be sensitive.

Momo watched in awe as Mina took control, bouncing up and down on her dick. It was easily the sexiest thing Momo had ever seen. Which made it extremely hard not to blow her load inside of her. In that moment she thought that they definitely needed to start using condoms so that it would have to be such a rush.

Thankfully, a few seconds later, she felt her cock being strangled by the convulsions of Mina's orgasm, looking up at her strained expression, listening to the way her moans filled the empty house, and most likely the neighboring houses as well.

"Uh, fuck, fuck, fuck! Momoring, stop I can't... pull out!" Mina pleaded, feeling the coiling tighten. But before Momo could, Mina saw a white-hot flash and everything became dark. She wasn't even sure if her eyes were open or closed, but the next thing that happened shocked the both of them.

"Oh fuck! Mina..." Momo moaned, feeling her cock being covered in a liquid she hoped wasn't hers.

"Oh my God!" Mina cried out, her entire body trembling in pleasure.

Momo's eyes rolled back and she pulled out as quickly as she could, giving cock a few unneeded strokes, pouring herself out onto Mina's stomach.

Their rapid breathing mingled on each other’s skin are they rode out their intense orgasms. Momo finally opened her eyes, to see a hot mess covering both Mina's stomach and her own thighs.

"Whoa…" She breathed out, experimentally touching the liquid drenched on her bottom half.

Mina practically collapsed down onto her, breathing hard against her neck, still clutching around her tightly. Her body jolting in the aftershocks.

"Well this might take a while to clean up." Momo said, trying to be comical, but was still awestruck by the intensity of what had just occurred.

Mina sat up with just about all of the energy she could muster, looking down at the result of her orgasm in surprise.

She didn't know whether to feel accomplished or embarrassed.

"Minari, I totally made you squirt!" Momo flailed excitedly with a broad grin.

"I think you broke me." Mina joked, crawling off the girl and slumping back down in her seat, too exhausted to get dressed.

"Um, do you want some tissues or something?" Momo asked, blushing at the mess she'd made on her stomach which was now running onto the seat and between Mina's thighs.

"Mm, whatever." Mina waved off, throwing her head back. Her heart still pounding in her chest as she tried to piece together what had just happened.

"Momoring…" Mina began conversationally as the black-haired began to wipe the cum off her stomach, not even realizing that her friend was practically babying her at this point.

"My mom's out all week, and my dad had late shifts most nights." She suggested, catching her breath to finish her sentence. "Do you wanna like, you know. Maybe fucking live here for like, I dunno, ever?"

Momo giggled softly at her friend and chucked the dirty tissues away and suddenly brought Mina into a tight hug.

"Do I even need to answer that?" She whispered, and they both knew that was a resounding yes.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm going to take a shower." Mina said as they got back to her place after dance practice. She never liked taking showers at school, being a lesbian, it made her feel uncomfortable because of the urges she got. Not to mention Momo took showers at school, and she didn't want to jump the poor girl in public, although the thought had crossed her mind.

"Ok." Momo replied, walking into Mina's room as she heard the bathroom door close.

Momo opened her phone to see two texts awaiting her. They were both from Sunmi, who she'd been talking to during the day and things had gotten pretty heated. She was just thankful that Mina hadn't seen them, she wasn't ready to face her wrath again, and was sure next time it wouldn't end up in mind blowing sex. Maybe a blow to her head or something violent like that.

_Mm, baby. You should come over tonight._

_I'm sooo horny and I'm all alone :(_

_Sunmi._

Momo swallowed thickly. There was no ignoring the urge to do so, but she said she'd stay at Mina's. She went to reply, but before she sent it, she received another text. Her eyes bulged, it was a nude picture of Sunmi with her legs spread, lying back on her bed.

"That is _not_ fair." Momo mused, feeling her pants tighten.

The more she looked at the picture, the harder she got. Mina always took long showers, so the thought of relieving herself before she finished her shower was starting to look appealing. She then remembered the time she'd watched porn with Mina at the very computer she sat at.

With a surge of curiosity and the risks involved, Momo plugged in the headphones to the computer and began to search porn. She found Mina's history to be rather amusing, yet most of it was lesbian. Of course. She expected no less.

Momo began a video and pulled her rock-hard erection from her sweat pants and began to frantically get off. She knew there wouldn't be much time, and was beyond horny.

She'd never done anything like this. Usually she'd never dream of masturbating in someone else's house, let alone Mina's bedroom, on her computer, whilst she was in the shower. With that thought, Momo couldn't help but picture her friend naked. The thought was enough to bring her extremely close to the edge. Her cock was throbbing, she kept picturing it inside of Mina and that time she made her squirt.

Momo moaned at the memory, the sound coming through the earphones spurring her efforts on. She flung her head back in the chair and pumped her length as fast as she could, her arm starting to get tired from the frantic pace. She hadn't even realized the video had ended when it all happened.

All at once, a load of hot cum came spurting from her cock, landing everywhere, on her hands, her clothes, the keyboard.

At this exact moment, Mina had opened the door and witnessed her climax. Her eyes widened so far she thought they might pop out, firmly planted on Momo stroking her cock, eyes closed and cum erupting from the tip, spurting everywhere.

She knew any normal friend would be horrified and most likely run in the other direction, but she just stared in her towel, transfixed. It was only when Momo came down from her orgasm that she saw the brunette gawking at her from the open door. She swore out loud and quickly hid herself back into her pants. She looked around, realizing that her cum was everywhere and there was porn on the screen. She bit her lip, blushing furiously.

"Momoring, what the fuck?" Mina questioned, still in shock.

She walked up to her friend and noticed the mess she'd made.

"You're cleaning that up." She said, looking at her keyboard.

Momo nodded, feeling slightly ashamed. She stood up, a bulge still evident beneath her pants as she went to the bathroom to get some tissues. When she came back, Mina was half naked, pulling a pair of pajama shorts over her bare ass. Momo groaned inwardly, feeling her cock twitch. It was times like these she despised being a hormonal, sex crazed teenager.

She pretended not to notice and wiped up her mess with the tissues and threw it out in the bin under Mina's desk. With the awkward atmosphere now in the room, Momo sat on Mina's bed, watching as she tied up her hair into a messy ponytail.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out, causing Mina to stop her movements and snap her head towards Momo with a look of confusion.

"It was kind of rude. I should have just waited." Momo muttered.

"You should have just waited for _me_. If you're that desperate Momoring I could always help you out." Mina said, shrugging as if it were just a casual offer.

"It seems awkward to you know, ask…" Momo wondered aloud. It was weird enough that they'd had sex twice already, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't think about doing it again. In fact, the thought of it got her hard every time.

"I didn't ask you to stay over so we could paint each other’s nails and watch Disney movies." Mina joked with a serious undertone.

Momo, suddenly coming to the realization snapped her head in the direction of her friend and cocked her head in thought. Mina read her expression and practically saw the wheels turning in Momo's head. She hoped she'd catch on, because she didn't want to be the initiator just in case Momo wasn't up for it, or if precious Sunmi meant too much for her to keep fooling around with her best friend. After all there was a fine line between sex and dating. But, as Mina liked to say, sex is not dating.

"So... like, you wanna, umm-" Momo awkwardly struggled to find the appropriate way of wording her request.

"I want to try something new." Mina stated, confidently crawling onto the bed in a predatory way. It happened so quickly that Momo's breath caught in her throat as she was pushed harshly onto her back.

She looked up in surprise, not only seeing, but feeling Mina's groin against her crotch. Mina smirked seductively, a look even the most flaming of gay men would heed to. So Momo was certainly no exception to her seductress charm.

"Oh yeah? What would you like to try?" She asked, cheekily grabbing Mina's ass to push her down against her hard cock.

Mina gasped, teasingly rubbing herself against the erection before composing herself enough to propose her new idea. She let her hands roam over Momo's top and squeezed both of her breasts, kneading them into her palms.

Momo groaned and placed her hands over Mina's squeezing them harder.

"Oooh, someone's extra horny today." Mina noted with a taunting notion in her tone. But at the same time, she felt herself pool with arousal at the eagerness of her friend.

"So, it was totally hot how I fucked you on the chair. But how's about you fuck me this time? I want you to take be from behind." Mina said bluntly. She found that she really enjoyed when Momo took control, but she'd never openly admit it. So, this was her way of telling her what she wanted with a hint of subtly so that she could also keep her pride. Myoui Mina was no pillow princess. Perhaps more of a bossy bottom.

Momo could have sworn her dick grew a good two inches at the blunt request. Mina sure knew how to set a flame inside of her. She'd always thought it would be sexy to give it to her doggy style, but never thought she'd get the chance let alone be asked.

"Ok, but this time we're using protection. Because that's totally fucking hot and I can't be held accountable if I cum inside of you." Momo said, getting up and guiding Mina off her so that she could access her drawer and pull out a small packet, tearing it open.

She stood at the edge of the bed, knees resting on it to steady herself. She pulled down her pants to her knees, revealing her raging hard on. Just as she was about to slide the condom on, Mina grabbed her wrist, preventing her from doing so.

"What? You want me to get you pregnant or something?" Momo teased.

Mina gave her a scalding look. "Well I was going to suck you off, but if you're going to be a bitch then I guess I won’t." She said with a bitchy smirk. Little did she know that a horny Momo was not one to be toyed with.

Momo practically growled, grabbing a fistful of Mina's hair and thrust her hips forward towards her mouth, still holding the condom in her free hand. Mina whimpered in delight, giving away any snide protest she may have countered with.

"I think you forget who's in charge." Momo said in a warning voice, leering down at a pathetically submissive Mina. In contrast to her daily attitude, Momo couldn't help but love having the girl at her mercy with just one tug of her hair.

"Now suck my cock before I reconsider your slutty request." Momo demanded.

Mina let out a moan before lunging forward eagerly to wrap her mouth around Momo's length. The sheer size of it surprised her every time, stretching her mouth, gagging her throat. Yet, the way Momo took control and forced her down with sharp thrusts was too much of a turn on to worry about a bit of choking.

"Ugh, you look so hot gagging on my cock. Am I too big for you?" Momo taunted, thrusting her hips forward, along with pushing down Mina's head, forcing her to take the entire length. She knew she was being a bit excessive, but her power trip was turning her into some kind of dominatrix and it was turning Mina on like she'd never imagined.

"Enough of that, get on your knees and face the wall." Momo commanded, letting go of Mina's hair and watched in delight as she hurriedly turned around and submissively bent over, baring all to Momo who practically salivated at the sight.

She quickly rolled the condom over herself and climbed onto the bed. She was so turned on by the view of Mina's perfectly toned ass and her dripping pussy hoisted up in the air, ready for the taking. She licked her lips hungrily and shuffled forward, bringing the tip of her cock to Mina's opening and slid it in an inch or two. Mina gasped and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets and bit down on her lip.

"You're so tight. I love how my cock stretches you open. How it only takes a minute before you're begging for more." With that said, Momo grabbed Mina's hips for support and thrust forward, hard.

Mina yelped and buried her face into the bed. She'd never get used to how good it felt to be so filled. She flung a hand back and reached for Momo's hip, attempting for her to push harder. Instead, Momo slapped it away and yanked at her hair in reassurance of her dominance. Mina wondered if she'd done it just to piss Momo off, then when she felt her head being tugged back painfully, she definitely had to think that she did. Because it was so damn sexy seeing Momo get her sexy on.

"Uhh, Momoring. I love your cock. _Please_ fuck me harder." She begged, knowing how much her whining tone would turn Momo on. She'd lost all shame by this point, it felt far too good to care about how pathetic she sounded. Especially knowing how much it encouraged the black-haired.

"Do you like it like this? When I pull your hair and slam my cock inside of you?" Momo asked, genuinely curious as to whether she might be taking things too far. Not that Mina had been complaining, but she was still slightly unsure of their boundaries, or her own. This was only their third time, after all.

"Uh-huh." Mina nodded frantically, in a way that caused Momo to smirk darkly. Mina could barely speak, feeling the way Momo's huge length kept pounding inside of her. This position gave even better access. She could literally feel Momo hitting her cervix.

"You have no idea how hot you are." Momo groaned, surprised at how close she was already. Hoping that Mina wasn't far off even though it was early in the game.

"Your pussy feels fucking amazing." She continued, tugging Mina's hair again, loving the little whimpers of pleasure mixed with pain that escaped her lips each time.

"Mmm, Momoring. Harder, fuck please. Fuck me harder. If you're gonna fuck me like this, at least spank me." Mina begged breathlessly.

Momo's eyebrows shot up. "You want me to spank you?" She asked, sounding more surprised than sexy, realizing she'd lost some of her bravado before correcting herself. "You want me to spank you like a little slut?" She said, more teasingly this time.

Mina's hips bucked and she nodded. "Yes, yes! Please!" She moaned, realizing how close she was.

Momo didn't want to over step any limits and first gave a tame smack, just hard enough to earn a red mark. As she did, she could actually feel the way Mina tightened around her cock.

"Oh, you like that, don't you? You love being treated like a slut." She said, spanking her harder, both gasping when they felt different, yet equally pleasurable sensations.

"Mmmm, I love it Momoring. _Oh_ shit! Don't stop, don't fucking stop." She begged, the entire bed creaking with each powerful, fast thrust. Mina could feel her orgasm in the pit of her stomach, rising up throughout her whole body until she tensed.

With one more hard thrust, her body shook and she let out a resounding cry of pleasure, loud enough to be heard up the street. These noises continued, along with Momo's name as Mina came violently. Momo didn't want to cum inside of the condom, and quickly pulled out due to the maddening tightness around her cock. She slipped the condom off and stroked it a few times which was all it took before she came on Mina's ass.

"Oh God, oh fuck..." Mina spluttered, collapsing into a heap, with Momo beside her, close behind.

"Mmm. Babe that was amazing. I hope I didn't hurt you." Momo said apologetically, catching her breath.

"I think you know by now that I dig the roughness. Seriously Momoring, stop worrying, I came, didn't I? Obviously, what you're doing is hot, otherwise I'd tell you." Mina assured truthfully.

"But your jizz won’t clean itself up, go get a tissue or something, I don't need that stuff all over my sheets." Mina said in a humorous tone, showing that she wasn't disapproving of Momo's aim. In fact, she couldn't lie, she loved when Momo came on her body.

"Aww." Momo pouted, standing up. "But I love seeing you all covered in my cum. It's cute." She cooed, and Mina scoffed. Not really sure whether she was being serious or sarcastic.

A few seconds later Momo crawled onto the bed and wiped the creamy liquid off Mina's ass, lingering just a bit too long, making the ballerina giggle and swat her away playfully. Momo grinned at her childlike attitude and threw the tissue in the bin.

"Want the light off? I'm kind of exhausted after that. Plus, I love naked snuggling." Momo said, earning a chuckle and a soft head nod. In turn she switched the light off and rolled back onto the bed, pulling the sheet over the both of them.

"I wanna be the big spoon tonight." Momo said cutely.

Mina couldn't resist the black-haired even if she wanted to.

"Well since we're into new ideas tonight, I've kind of always wanted to snuggle into your shoulder." Mina said, blushing at the realization of how sappy she sounded.

Momo however, found it adorable. She smiled warmly and wrapped her arm around Mina's waist and pulled her close. Mina smiled in content, nuzzling her head into the crook between Momo's neck and shoulder, making an adorable grumbling sound as she got comfortable.

Their new found position combined with the sickly cuteness of her best friend caused Momo to feel a little tug in her chest. It made her body swell with emotion, mostly that of happiness mixed with adoration. At first, she was sure it was just purely an appreciation for Mina as her friend. But there was something else that got her mind ticking. But for the life of her, she couldn't figure it out.

She didn't linger much longer on the thought. She was too tired, and Mina was like a big, warm cushion.

"Goodnight, beautiful." Momo cooed, closing her eyes and snuggled closer, smiling at the warm, steady breath on her skin.

"You too baby." Mina replied softly, half asleep.

The endearment didn't pass by a sleepy Momo, who suddenly found herself very awake. She reasoned that it was just Mina, and that they were best friends. It had to be acceptable to give adorable pet names. But for some reason, she found that it affected her. In some way or another, Momo knew that this _thing_ between them had gone too far. It confused her. She knew the only way she'd figure out what it was, would be by asking Sunmi out.


	7. Chapter 7

To say Mina was pissed would be an understatement. The whole of dance practice, Sunmi had been flirting with Momo, but the worst part was, Momo was going along with it. Mina somehow managed to contain herself until they all hit the showers. As always, she would wait until last, which was when Momo would shower to make her move.

"You're not seriously considering dating her, are you?" Mina scolded from across the shower next to Momo.

"What? She's hot." Momo shrugged nonchalantly, enraging Mina further.

"Really, Momoring? Really?" Mina scoffed, looking away as the water ran down her body, which was becoming more of a distracting factor to the black-haired who watched a few drops run down Mina's chest. Momo visibly gulped and looked away with a blush on her cheeks.

Mina raised her eyebrows and suppressed a smirk when she realized what had happened. If there was one thing she had over Momo, it was their undeniable sexual chemistry. It may have been mean and borderline selfish, but Mina loved the hold she had over her friend. She turned off the water and tilted her head to squeeze the water out of her hair. Momo had been watching the whole time and Mina could practically feel her eyes burning through her skin.

"I guess that's just too bad for you then." Mina said smugly, stepping out from the shower, flashing Momo a teasing glance.

Momo's face turned bright red at the sight of Mina's luscious, toned backside. From her back, to her legs, every limb looked perfectly sculpted. It made her mouth water with want, not to mention the heat rise in her belly, the kind that got her into embarrassing situations. She looked down tentatively and groaned. Sometimes she wished she could have a vagina. Then she could just do what Mina does and pretend she's not turned on. Yet, even though she knew where this would go if she kept looking, Momo's eyes trained themselves on Mina's naked form.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Momo asked, hoping Mina would ignore the crack in her voice that she so subtly coughed away. Possibly because the girl was still completely naked, taking a painfully slow time to bend over and pick up her towel.

"Oh, nothing." Mina teased nonchalantly, finally picking up her towel only to sensually wipe over her body, taking extra-long over her breasts and giggling when she caught Momo's gob smacked expression.

"Are you done yet?" Mina asked, quirking an eyebrow, letting the towel hang in her fingers as she idly wiped her neck.

She knew Momo had been long done, spending the last two minutes to gawk at her.

Momo mumbled something inaudible and turned around to stop the water. It was only when she turned back around and saw Mina standing in front of her that she gasped and tried to turn away to cover her body, namely her raging hard on. Apparently, it was too late judging by the bitchy smirk on Mina's lips.

"Here's your towel." She said in mock innocence, handing a fresh one over.

Momo snatched it and covered herself as quickly as she could to Mina's amusement. They got dressed in silence, casting each other occasional glances. Mina would wriggle her eyebrows suggestively and Momo would merely turn away to hide her blush. Usually she wouldn't be so nervous, but a sense of pride is stripped away when your friend catches you with a huge erection. It only made it especially humiliating for Momo since it was caused by seeing Mina naked.

"You know, you should really get _Sunmi_ to help you out with that." Mina taunted, sending a knowing look at the bulge beneath Momo's baggy sweatpants as they were finally dressed after what seemed an eternity for Momo who only seemed to feel more embarrassed by the second.

"You're not being very nice." Momo pouted, throwing her duffle bag over her shoulder.

Mina simply shrugged, knowing full well what she was doing. Even she knew it wasn't nice. But somehow, she felt that Momo deserved it. Sure, she had every right to flirt with the older dancer, but there was something Mina just didn't like about her. Or so she told herself.

"Yeah well, that thing needs to be tamed. Although I highly doubt she'd be tight, and we both know how much you love virgin pussy." Mina husked the last line, brushing past Momo, not allowing her to see the shit eating grin plastered on her face as the black-haired's jaw dropped to the ground, quickly running after Mina.

Once they were in the car, Momo found it surprisingly difficult to turn on. First, she pressed too hard on the accelerator when it was still in reverse, almost slamming into the car parked behind them. Mina snorted but covered it by coughing and looking out the window. Momo wanted to wipe the smug look off her face because now it was just starting to get annoying. Once they were inside her house, free of parents, Momo knew the one thing that would surely put Mina in her place. But it seemed like two wanted to play at that game.

Half way home, Mina suddenly decided that it would be a fun idea to tease the crap out of an evidently hard Momo, biting her lip as she slid her hand onto her inner thigh. Momo kept a straight face, willing herself not to give in, because it would only give Mina more satisfaction. So, kept driving as if nothing happened. Clearly that wasn't a good idea, because Mina was a sore loser.

The ballerina frowned at the lack of attention and made an effort to gain it again by gently cupping Momo's crotch. Although her face barely faltered, the car jolted to the left just for a second. Momo bit down on her tongue and refused to show any sign of acknowledgement. But it was deeming impossible as Mina took it a step further and slid her hand below her waistband, grabbing ahold of Momo's hard length.

" _Shit!_ " Momo hissed, feeling herself throb into the touch. Suddenly her vision was slightly blurry and her head was dizzy like when she's tipsy. Except this was much harder to ignore.

"Stop it." She asserted, grabbing Mina's wrist with her right hand, but not moving it.

"Oh, come on, you love it." Mina rasped, leaning over to nip against her ear.

Momo whimpered in pain. It was torturous, because she didn't know whether she should pull over and fuck the living daylights out of Mina, or if she should pull her hand away and tell her no means no. Before she could choose, she felt an unfamiliar breeze where the sun don't shine. Her eyes widened and she glanced down, only to see that Mina was lowering her head towards her lap.

"What the fuck?" Momo exclaimed, too surprised to think properly. Whatever protest she may have devised was silenced the second she felt a warmth wrap around the head of her cock, sucking and licking with a quickly increasing pace.

Momo's breathing picked up rapidly, and her body became immobile. So many things about this was wrong, and she had vowed to herself barely twenty-four hours ago that she wouldn't get into a situation like this again. But _God_ Mina's mouth felt good.

"Ugh, you give the best fucking blowjobs." Momo moaned, twirling her fingers into Mina's hair, somehow keeping her eyes on the road ahead. Luckily the streets were narrowing and there were hardly any cars around. Even when a few passed, Momo couldn't bring herself to care. Evidently neither could Mina, the way her head was furiously bobbing up and down, taking in the entire length as if there were no such thing as a gag reflex.

"Mhmm." Mina hummed, sending tingling vibrations against the tip of Momo's cock, making her squirm and buck her hips into Mina's throat.

"You're such a slut. You can't resist my cock for one day." Momo groaned, turning the final corner into her street. Even when she pulled up, Mina didn't stop, and she certainly wasn't about to object.

"Mm, I told you once to stop flirting with that whore." Mina warned, coming up to leer up at a pair of lust coated, brown eyes.

Momo immediately missed the contact and whined with a hint of a pout.

"Pull your pants up." Mina said with a tone of finality that made Momo groan impatiently. She shot Mina an incredulous look as if to say 'are you for real?' Apparently, she was, because she undid her seatbelt and slammed the car door shut leaving Momo frustrated and angry.

She pulled up her pants and tucked herself into her loose briefs. But it wasn't nearly supportive enough to cover her erection. So, she practically ran into her house and shut the front door, following Mina upstairs, staring shamelessly at her ass the whole way. They barely made it to Momo's room before she had Mina pinned harshly against her door, roughly kissing her as their bodies pressed together. Mina didn't resist the kiss, she was just as into it as Momo was. She was the first to teasingly flicker her tongue across Momo's bottom lip. Momo nipped playfully at her tongue before allowing it entrance.

Things were quickly becoming heated, and Momo couldn't stop thinking about what was happened merely a minute ago down in her car. She felt like she was about to come in her pants she was so unbelievably turned on. She ran her hands down to Mina's shorts and cupped her crotch firmly, causing the ballerina to mewl into her neck.

"Mm, so warm. I bet you're soaking." Momo murmured, palming Mina with increasing friction.

"Maybe." Mina husked, nipping her way down to Momo's collar bone as she arched her neck to allow more of the prickling sensation.

"But I won’t let you fuck me until you say you'll stop flirting with that whore." Mina proposed, sucking angrily at Momo's pulse point. She was still finding it hard to speak, considering Momo's hand molding into her so perfectly. Mina's clit was throbbing and she didn't like to admit it, but she was just as turned on as Momo and her self-control was probably just as weak. But she was determined this time.

"Why?" Momo breathed out, biting her lip as Mina worked her mouth all over her sensitive neck, giving a few firm touches against her clit, making her gasp.

"Because you could do better." Mina husked, nibbling against Momo's earlobe and tracing the shell of her ear with the tip of her tongue. Momo shuddered at the hot breath and gentle touch and felt a pang of arousal surge between her legs.

"Oh?" Momo feigned interest, now tugging at Mina's shorts, bringing them down to her mid thighs. She placed her fingers back over her slit, which was warm and wet even through the thin material of her panties. They simultaneously moaned and Momo jolted forward so hard that they may as well be glued together.

"Like who?" Momo asked, knowing it'd only be a matter of seconds before either of their resolves broke. She was intent for it to be Mina, so she took the last step and slid her fingers inside of her panties and traced her slit with two fingers.

"Oh, fuck..." Mina moaned, canting her hips into the delicious sensation. It felt like she'd been waiting forever to feel Momo touch her again. The feeling of her warm, long fingers searching her folds with such precision and effortless familiarity.

"Say it." Momo hissed, breaking the unspoken rule. "Tell me who." She demanded more firmly, caressing her fingers over Mina's entrance.

Mina body had a mind of its own. Writhing and thrusting into Momo's touches, begging for more like it was the only thing keeping her alive. She was sure it was, from the way her blood pumped through her veins, jolting her entire body with each thudding heartbeat. It was like liquid fire was coursing through her. When it reached the apex of her thighs, she snapped.

"Me." She whispered, almost too quiet for either of them to comprehend the word. The one, small, two letter word that meant so much. The one word that would change their relationship forever, and when Mina realized she'd actually said it, her body froze, along with Momo's. They both stood, panting against one another, neither knowing what to say or do, because now everything was different.

"Don't stop. Please." Mina whimpered hopelessly, begging inwardly that all cause wasn't lost because of her slip.

Momo was torn. She knew this shouldn't mean anything, she wasn't stupid. But suddenly it was as if she'd been wrong, and maybe all along she'd been putting Mina through a lot more pain than she'd intended. It was supposed to be a game. But now, it felt real, and Momo wanted it to be real. She wanted Mina in ways she never had before. That's why she forced her body back, chest heaving, eyes wide and confused, staring back into Mina's which were now verging on angry, but there was a softness to them. A vulnerability that now made so much more sense.

"I'm sorry." Momo apologized. She hadn't meant to stop. But she couldn't bring herself to have meaningless sex, again.

Especially after what she'd just discovered. Mina looked back at her, registering her thoughts, eyes burning through hers and processing her thoughts.

"I fuck everything up." She mused under her breath, leaning over to pull up her shorts. She shook her head, disappointed and angry at herself, and Momo couldn't understand what was wrong.

"No, you don't. It's not you, I swear. It's just..." Momo struggled, thinking of the right words, but not wanting to scare Mina off. But her brown eyes were boring into hers beseechingly and it just all slipped out. "I want it to mean something." She tried. But Mina didn't seem to understand.

"It's just sex. Jesus, I knew you'd start getting all emotional and shit." Mina reproached, looking down, not daring to look Momo in the eye any longer. She found that looking at her when she was evidently hurt was hard to deal with. It made her chest twinge and feel things that she didn't like to feel.

"But you just said-"

"I didn't say anything, ok?" Mina yelled, surprising them both. Mina immediately regretted it, scolding herself for her quick temper.

"Fuck this. I don't care. Date that slut, but _this._ This stops right now." She said, turning around to leave. But Momo threw out her hand and pulled Mina back, not anticipating her own strength as the ballerina spun around, falling against her body, nose to nose, breaths mingling.

"Mina..." Momo whispered pleadingly, not sure what for. But a second later, she was met with her request when she stumbled back against the searing passion as Mina's lips pressed against hers. It was different from their kisses minutes ago. The others were all rough and battling. But this was different. It was slow, but heated, deep, but never enough. Momo placed her hands softly on either side of Mina's face and breathed her in, never wanting this moment to end. She didn't even realize she'd stumbled back onto the bed with Mina topping her. Their lips never once parted as they melted into each other.

"I'm sorry for yelling." Mina apologized desperately, crashing her lips back down against Momo's with an impatience that came from more than just lust. She felt like the world didn't exist when she was kissing Momo. Her lips were so sweet and soft, unlike any boys. The way they melted into hers seamlessly made her chest swell with warmth.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have gotten all emotional. I didn't mean to, I jus-"

"Just kiss me." Mina begged, pressing their lips back together. So, she did.

They stayed like that for what may have been minutes, hours or an eternity. They only stopped when they had exhausted each other so much that breathing was a necessity. They lay next to each other, their bodies curled together like a fitting puzzle piece. Hands draped around one another lazily, but so comfortably. They resulted to sweetly kissing each other with small pecks, some on the lips, others all over their faces. Mina found it adorable how Momo scrunched up her nose when she kissed the tip of it. Both giggling at the playfulness of their actions.

"I like this." Momo said as Mina brushed the hair off her face.

"Me too." Mina agreed, not without hesitation. This was still new to her, and it scared her how right it all felt. But she wouldn't have forgiven herself if she'd left Momo sad and broken. She'd deal with the implications another time.

Because for now, she just wanted to be held and kissed like she was the only thing that mattered.

As they drifted off into a peaceful afternoon nap, the sun set on their bodies, illuminating an orange glow, warming their skin. Mina nuzzled further into Momo's chest and grumbled happily. She wanted to savor the moment, because whenever something good happened to her, she knew it wouldn't be long until something came along and ruined it. She just hoped that this time she'd be strong enough to get through it.


	8. Chapter 8

Mina shifted in her sleep and her eyelids slowly fluttered open. Rather than panicking, she contently sighed into Momo's neck and snuggled closer. She realized that the room was now dark and that it was six o'clock according to Momo's blue clues digital clock.

"Mmph, Momoring..." She mumbled, nudging her head into Momo's cheek.

The taller girl roused and yawned, smiling when she felt the warmth of Mina bundled next to her. Somehow it seemed that their bodies were made to fit into one another. Their legs were tangled and their hair was a mess, but the black-haired wouldn't rather wake up any other way.

"I don't wanna get up." Momo grumbled defiantly, spreading her fingers along Mina's back and absently traced random shapes over her shirt. She loved feeling how soft and warm the girl felt against her so tightly.

"But your mom will be home soon." Mina reminded, still not moving from her position.

Momo giggled softly and craned her neck.

"Your lips tickle." She whined adorably, pressing her head to her shoulder, but was blocked by the top of Mina's head. The ballerina smirked and placed quick, teasing kisses along Momo's neck and the crook between her shoulder.

"Ahhh, stop it!" Momo said in a high pitched, playful tone, making no effort to push Mina away.

"Oh, so you're ticklish?" Mina asked, her eyebrow raising dangerously.

Before Momo could reply, a stealth attack of torturously moving fingers grabbed at her ribs. She screamed out and wriggled desperately against the touch.

"Y-you're so mean!" She said between strained laughter, trying to push Mina's hands away.

"Aww." Mina stopped, propping her body up to look Momo in the eye wearing a lopsided smile. Whether forced out or not, she couldn't help but love hearing her friend’s laughter. It was like music to her ears.

After a few seconds of staring intently into one another's eyes, faces having just moved an inch closer they were brought out of the stupor by a loud ringing noise. Mina jumped and groaned. She rolled out of the bed and ran to her bag, taking out her cell phone.

"Hello?" She answered, hyperaware of Momo still staring at her, smirking at her disheveled hair and clothing. She poked her tongue out at her and realized it was her mother on the other end.

"Yes. I'm at Momo's." She said, rolling her eyes, sitting back down on the bed, her back facing Momo.

"Mmhm. Yep." She replied, barely listening. It was then she practically jumped out of her skin when she felt a presence close behind her and two hands and legs wrap around her in a spooning position. She swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the prodding bulge pressing against her lower back.

"Yeah, I-I'll be home soon." She stammered, breath hitching. God this was _not_ fair.

Mina bit her lip as she felt Momo place soft kissed up her neck and to her ear. She suppressed a noise of pleasure and had completely tuned out from her phone conversation. That was until she heard her mum yelling down on the other end to gain her attention.

"Yes! I'm here. I'm just... _distracted_. Look I'll be home soon ok, I have to go." Mina begged, feeling a burn between her legs that was all too familiar thanks to Momo's little teasing game she had going on behind her, and shit was it turning her on. It made her realize what almost happened a few hours ago.

Finally, she hung up the millisecond she said goodbye and threw her phone across the room, not caring that it landed on the floor and not her bag. She swung around and in one swift move straddled Momo's hips and pinned her wrists above her head.

"That wasn't very nice." She taunted, suggestively grinding her hips against an ever-growing bulge.

"You can't keep that thing away from me, can you?" Mina said, referring to Momo's growing erection poking between her thighs.

"It likes you." Momo said, shrugging, feigning nonchalance when really she'd just suddenly become more horny than she had expected. Mina tended to do that to her.

"It just likes my pussy." Mina said, her voice both joking and husky with seduction.

"And your mouth. It loves your mouth." Momo assured in a formal matter as if they were discussing homework.

"Oh? Why does it love my mouth?" Mina asked, a wicked idea popping into her head. Momo could practically see the wheels turning and realized that today she wasn't going to be so in charge. Yet for some reason, she was completely ok with that. Probably because right now Mina was on top of her and she looked fucking sexy.

"Because it feels amazing, and you're _so_ good." Momo emphasized, bucking her hips for attention that she so desperately craved.

"So, you like when I suck your cock, huh?" Mina asked, reaching out a hand to softly smooth over Momo's bulge, realizing just how hard it was already. Momo whimpered audibly and writhed against the sheets.

"And when you swallow all my cum." Momo added breathlessly.

"Such dirty words. Someone's excited." Mina furthered, grabbing ahold of Momo's erection from beneath her loose pants. Momo gasped and her cheeks flushed. A shot of arousal went straight through her body. She tried grinding into Mina's hand, but this only prompted for the ballerina to tut and take her hand away, causing Momo to groan in annoyance.

"It's not all about you, you know?" Mina stated firmly. "I can see how excited you are. But I bet you wanna know if I am too." She said, knowing full well that she was soaking through her panties already.

"I bet you wish you could feel how wet I am." Mina said in a raspy voice, cupping herself through her own loose pants.

Momo looked between her friend’s thighs in awe and watched unblinkingly as Mina began to press into herself, purposely teasing her with little moans of delight as she hit the right spot. Momo felt her cock twitch and she knew the sight alone could make her cream her pants.

"Do you wanna touch me?" Mina asked, starting a grinding rhythm against her hand.

Momo nodded eagerly and waited for approval impatiently. She didn't know how much longer she could take. A surge of relief and a new jolt of excitement struck her body when Mina grabbed her hand, replacing her own with Momo's. Momo sucked in her lip and explored her folds through too many layers. Without warning, she slid her hand easily beneath the waistband and dipped into Mina's panties. They both gasped at the sensation.

"Wet enough for you?" Mina asked knowingly, smirking at Momo's awe struck features as she searched through her slick folds with her smooth, long fingers.

"Fuck yes." Momo groaned, suddenly sliding a finger inside of Mina, earning a high-pitched yelp. Mina fell forward into Momo's neck and wrapped her arms around her head.

"More." Mina moaned, bucking her hips against one teasing finger.

Momo complied and slid a second finger into Mina's tightness. She was so wet that she could manage a third finger, stretching her wider.

"Oh, shit." Mina husked, nibbling Momo's earlobe. "Fuck me baby. Please, your fingers feel so good in my pussy."

Mina pleaded helplessly grinding her hips to fasten the rhythm like a girl possessed.

"Mina, you're so tight." Momo whimpered, her cock now painfully throbbing between their stomachs now pressed together.

"Keep going, faster." Mina instructed, eyes rolling back as she started to tighten with her impending orgasm. "Oh fuck. I want your cock." She whined, wanting both of them to experience this blissful feeling.

"And you'll get it. Right after you cum on my fingers." Momo said, wondering how she managed to have such self-control when all she wanted to do was pull down her pants and fuck Mina senseless. But this was even more satisfying.

She had even more control now that she could manipulate Mina with her fingers without fear of blowing her load every ten seconds. Plus, without the intense pleasure blurring her vision she could now see every reaction, hear every moan and it was beautiful.

"I can feel you getting tighter." Momo breathed, feeling a pair of teeth clamp down on her shoulder as Mina began to convulse.

"Oh God, don't stop. Please don't stop, I'm gonna cum. All over your fingers baby, keep going." Mina moaned, riding Momo's fingers while she ploughed relentlessly into her pussy. A few more urgent thrusts sent her over the edge, muffling a scream in Momo's shoulder, letting out strangled moans as her body lit on fire with pleasure. She rode each wave out, jolting each time, gasping and murmuring incoherent words until she came down, collapsing limply against Momo, both of their chests heaving and hearts thumping.

"Mo, that was amazing. I've never come like that before, it felt so good." She said, catching her breath.

Momo smiled proudly and brought her drenched fingers into her mouth, licking off every last remnant of cum. Mina felt another jolt of arousal just watching Momo taste her, she lunged forward into a sloppy kiss, tasting herself impatiently on Momo's tongue, moaning as she sucked on her tongue and relished in the sweet, salty essence.

When Mina lifted her head up, she read the time and swore loudly, rolling off the bed in a panic. Momo frowned and watched Mina frantically pack her things.

"What are you doing?" She asked in concern and frustration. After all she was rock hard, verging on blue balling.

"I'm so sorry Momoring. I said I'd be home like half an hour ago, my parents will kill me." She explained desperately, feeling terrible for leaving her friend hanging after she'd just given her a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Minariii!" Momo whined, almost on the verge of tears as her throbbing erection begged for relief.

"Momoring, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Mina said in a rushed voice, throwing her bag over her back, crawling onto the bed to look Momo in the eye, instantly feeling horrible when seeing her sulky expression.

"I'd stay, I really would. But I won’t be allowed over if I'm dead. You'll have to use your hand this time, sorry babe. I promise I'll give you an amazing blowjob whenever you want." Mina promised, watching Momo brighten slightly.

She leant over and kissed her softly on the lips, blushing when they parted, realizing the intimacy of the notion. But she couldn't help it, she loved Momo's sweet lady kisses.

"I'll see you later, okay?" She asked softly, leaning up on her knees.

"Kay." Momo replied, giving a warm smile that melted Mina's heart, making her not want to leave.

But she had no choice. She left with a sense of guilt, knowing if it was her left hanging, she'd be really, really pissed off. She was thankful for Momo's easily forgiving nature. It made her wish her parents were the same, because when she got home, her mom was not happy. Mina tried to sneak through the door, but her mother had eyes like a hawk and caught her within seconds.

"Myoui Mina. Get in this kitchen right now." She heard her mother demand. Mina sighed and hung her head, shuffling towards her doom.

"I said be home by seven, and what time is it now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eight." Mina mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Eight o'clock on a school night. You're lucky I let you stay as long as you did. Honestly, I think you're spending too much time with Momo. Whatever happened to Bang Chan? He was such a nice boy." Her mother drawled with a whimsical expression.

Mina scoffed in disgust. "Yeah, the kind of nice that cheats and gets girls pregnant. We were never dating anyway. He's an ass."

"Watch your language!" She scolded, stepping closer to her daughter making her prominent features more noticeable. She was the same height as Mina, but was slightly lighter skinned and more exotic looking. Mostly they were a spitting image. Except Mrs. Myoui was a prime example of the reason for Mina's bitchy behavior. As they say, like mother like daughter.

"I don't want you going over to that girl’s house for a while. You need to be studying, and for God's sake spend some time around other people. It's not healthy to only have one friend. What about Nayeon?" She continued, but Mina hadn't gotten past the fact that she'd just said no seeing Momo. For some reason the thought of that sent a sharp pang into her stomach.

"Nayeon's different now. We're not friends like we used to be. You can't stop me from seeing Momo just because you think it's 'unhealthy'. She's my friend and I'll see her whenever I want." Mina demanded defiantly, pursing her lips tightly.

"I am your mother and you'll do what I say. Do you want me to get your father into this? I bet your grandma would have a thing or two to say to you. You will be grounded for the next week and you'll spend two hours a day studying and doing your homework. Is that understood?" She shot, her voice challenging.

Mina wanted to scream and chuck a tantrum. But she bit back her rage and nodded stiffly adding an uncommitted 'yes' through gritted teeth before storming up to her room, slamming her door shut. She groaned into her pillow and let out her anger for a minute before grabbing her phone, texting Momo, knowing it was the only thing that would calm her down.

_My mom’s being a bitch_

_she grounded me for a week_

_what the fuck?_

_Are you ok? Are you pissed at me?_

_xxxx_

She sent the message and lay back on her bed thinking deeply until her phone buzzed next to her.

_Wat? That sux! :(_

_im fine, not mad,_

_just sexually frustrated_

_=[_

_no fun on my own_

_xxxx_

Mina chuckled and rolled her eyes. She did still feel bad about leaving Momo and wondered how she was going to make it up to her if she couldn't see her outside of school for the next week.

_I'm sorry babe_

_Just pretend I'm there ;)_

Winky faces always cured things. Mina thought, smirking as she waited eagerly for a reply, finding this whole sexting idea very interesting all of a sudden.

_I'm imagining you sucking me off_

_your mouth feels so good_

_watching you take my whole length_

_I'm stroking my cock right now_

_too bad u had to leave :P_

_I’d fuck you so hard_

_I’d make u cum all over my dick_

Mina's eyes bulged at the message, making her all hot and bothered. She smirked and re read it, sliding her fingers beneath her panties, searching for her clit and gasping as she rubbed it and typed with one hand.

_You're so naughty, Mo_

_making me all wet again_

_wait until tomorrow babe_

_im gonna suck you off_

_want me to suck your cock in class?_

_I bet you'd fucking love it_

Mina knew it would be risky, but she found the fantasy way too hot to ignore and almost came as she sent the message, feeling her orgasm approach. A second later, her phone rang and a smirk crept up her lips as she answered breathily.

"Hello?" She said coyly.

"Do you mean it?" Momo's voice came from the opposite end, just as strained as hers.

"Duh. I'll swallow your cum so no one will ever know. Unless you don't think you could take it, I'd get it if you wanna back out." Mina teased, knowing just how to get her friend to comply.

"Oh no way. That's so hot, Mina. You know what I'm doing right now?" She asked, her voice getting higher as she spoke, her breathing more labored.

"The same as me?" Mina teased, rubbing her swollen clit, letting out a strangled moan to confirm Momo's suspicions.

"Oh God I wish you were here." Momo whined, furiously stroking her cock, just hearing Mina's voice brought her closer. "I'm gonna cum, Minari." She whimpered.

"Me too. Ugh, you're so hot baby, I wish you could be here so you could cum all over me. Do you wanna cum on me, Momoring?" Mina said, feeling her first twitch, signaling her orgasm. She groaned loudly and muffled it through gritted teeth, not wanting her mom to hear.

"Uh huh." Momo whined, picturing her jizz all over Mina's stomach and her tits. "Oh, fuck I'm cumming." She announced in a high-pitched whine as white-hot liquid shot out all over her clothes and yet she couldn't find it in her to care at that moment, listening to Mina's simultaneous orgasm and breathy, muffled moans.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, Momoring. I'm cumming too, I wanna cum all over your big dick. Oh shit!" She husked as her body exploded into a shuddering orgasm. She muffled choked moans and came violently, wishing it could be with Momo. Yet hearing her on the other end was a new and erotic experience which immensely turned her on.

"Mmm, shit that was good. You know you're hot right?" Mina breathed, delirious and sedated. She'd be having an early night.

"Not as hot as you. But now I've got jizz all over me." Momo sulked, just thankful that she was wearing old, daggy clothes.

"That's kind of hot." Mina husked, biting her lip, still horny from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Mm, too bad you can't lick it off, huh?" Momo said teasingly.

"Damn my stupid mother." Mina groaned angrily.

Momo chuckled and they eased into a content conversation until Mina heard someone coming upstairs. So eventually she hung up and sighed. She honestly couldn't believe where her relationship with Momo had gotten. But at the same time, she was fucking thankful because it was the hottest thing ever and she totally wouldn't give it up for anything. She just wondered how they'd get through the week alive.


End file.
